Elite Way Magic School: Segunda Temporada
by Sax die Hexe
Summary: Sé quién eres... sé donde estás... iré por ti y te acabaré. Tal vez no lo haga hoy, mañana, ni pasado mañana, ni tampoco la semana que viene, pero algún día, cuando menos lo esperes... ¡Serás Mío! [¡2da temporada!]
1. En la Madriguera

**EWMS 2 EN HOGWARTS (susto, susto, susto) **

TEMPORADA 2

Cáp. 1: "En la Madriguera"

Aquello no era comida, más bien parecía funeral, las caras largas de Harry, Ron y George, dejaban mucho que desear, apenas y podían pasar las empanadas, Ginny y su madre, solo intercambiaban miradas y aunque ya les habían preguntado, solo recibían las mismas contestaciones.  
Esa mañana, ya tenían todas sus cosas listas para irse a Hogwarts, así que pronto partirían, y el desayuno no era menos pesado, masticaban lentamente cuando una lechuza entro por la ventana, sosteniendo algo en sus patas.  
¿Y esa lechuza?  
No la conozco – dijo Molly, justo cuando aterrizo en la mesa.  
¡Oh! – gimieron todos al ver que traía... un Howler que decía… Ronald Weasley…  
¿Un Howler¿Quién puede enviarte un Howler Ron? – pregunto Molly – aun no acudes a la escuela y alguien ya te esta llamando la atención…

¡No puede ser! – gimió Ron y tomo el sobre lentamente, y estaba a punto de salir corriendo con el para que nadie lo escuchara pero…  
la voz amplificada cien veces de Nirvana Tyler se dejo escuchar, cimbrando todo lo que habia en la casa y rompiendo algunos frágiles vidrios de las ventanas.  
**_  
"RONALD WEASLEY ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES DESGRACIADO¿COMO TE PUDISTE LARGAR DE ESA MANERA SIN DEJARME UNA NOTA CUANDO YA SABIAS QUE ESTABA CASTIGADA¡NO FUE MI CULPA!  
ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZON Y YO QUE TONTAMENTE TE ENTREGUE MI CUERPO Y MI ALMA, ME HACES ESTO… YO QUE TE DI LO MEJOR DE MI, QUE TE AME CON ILUSION Y LOCURA, Y RECUERDA QUE TU EMPEZASTE….  
MAS TE VALE MALDITO INFELIZ QUE ME ESCRIBAS ALGO, PORQUE TIENES QUE REPARAR EL DAÑO A MIS SENTIMIENTOS O IRE POR TI Y JURO QUE SERAS HOMBRE MUERTO O CASTRADO PORQUE ME ENCARGARE DE QUE NO PUEDAS PONERLE LAS MANOS ENCIMA A NINGUNA MAS"_**

Y finalmente, el Howler, termino por reventar y Ron no era el único boquiabierto que había en la mesa, Harry bajaba la vista haciéndose tonto, igual que George, la dulce Nirvana… siempre tan posesiva.  
¿Quién era ella Ron? – pregunto Ginny.  
¿Entregarte cuerpo y alma¿Qué significa Ronald? – exigió Molly.  
Bu… bueno, mama, ya sabes, por unos cuantos besitos… la chica exagera… yo… yo nunca haría nada indebido con una chica… hasta el matrimonio – dijo con las mejillas rojas y Harry estuvo a punto de reírse por eso.

¡Pero dijo que te castraría!  
¡Mama, es una loca, piensa que por dos o tres besitos, ya soy de ella! Tú sabes, el poderío de los Weasley…  
¡Que niña loca! – y en lo que se levanto a servir mas papas asadas, Harry le dio un codazo.  
¿Solo besitos?  
¡Cállate Harry!  
¿Qué dirá tu madre si sabe que ya andas de picaflor¡Creo que seria la primera en castrarte!  
¡Tú serás un santo¡Y serias el segundo porque eres como su hijo!  
Bueno Ron – dijo mas serio – no te puedes quejar… por lo menos ella no estuvo porque estaba castigada…  
Eso si.  
¡Un howler no me parece tan mal¿Sabes? Yo daría todo porque me enviara algo…  
Bueno si… me temo que ahora tendré que escribirle o los seguiré reci…  
¿Qué pasa?  
¡Oh, no¿Otro¡Espero que sea tuyo! – dijo cuando otra lechuza aterrizo con otro sobre rojo, que para su mala suerte, se leía "Ronald Weasley, mesa del comedor, en Ottery saint Cachpoddle"  
y este venia con todo porque apenas la lechuza lo sacudió, solo se abrió y de nueva cuenta, la tierna voz apacible de Nirvana y hasta la lechuza salió huyendo.

**_"¡RONALD WEASLEY SI YA RECIBISTE MI PRIMER HOWLER Y SIGUES COMIENDO¿QUE DIABLOS ESPERAS PARA PONERTE A ESCRIBIRME UNA CARTA DE AMOR?...  
Y POBRE, POBRECITO DE TI DONDE ESTES DE ENAMORADO CON OTRA CHICA PORQUE SI ME DEJAS TE MATO Y SI NO TAMBIEN…  
ASI QUE PONTE A ESCRIBIR DE INMEDIATO QUE ESTOY ESPERANDO HOY. HOY. HOY, HOY MI CARTA  
¡A LA VOZ DE YA! MALDITA SEA"._**

Bueno Ron, si tu no le escribes lo haré yo – dijo Ginny destapándose las orejas - ¡así que apurate antes que nos lleguen mas!  
¡Ahí viene otro!  
¡No, maldición! – y subió a su habitación seguido de la lechuza y al poco rato se volvió a escuchar.  
**_  
"RON ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS ESPERANDO?"_**

Por lo menos Harry y George, sonrieron algo. Y hablando de las chicas dulces, decentes, tranquilas y pudorosas del Elite Way… Mia hizo una reunión con las chicas en su celda, tocaban la guitarra, comían dulces y por primera vez ¡Dios es grande! Ninguna estaba bebiendo.  
Pero se cortaban las venas con chocolates, porque Mia cantaba tristemente, y algunas lloraban, ya saben quienes… bueno, hasta Lee andaba triste y consolándose con Chris, porque no era lo mismo estar lejos de Hannah ¡y eso que solo había pasado dos días!

**_"Extrañarte es mi necesidad, vivo en la desesperanza, pues se que tu ya no vuelves mas, sobrevivo por pura ansiedad, con el nudo en la garganta y es que no te dejo de pensar… poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe, perdiendo la voz"…. _**

"Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad… sálvame del hastío, estoy echa a tu voluntad… sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad, sálvame del hastío, no me dejes caer jamás..."

Unos días mas tarde, Harry y Ron junto con Ginny regresaban a Hogwarts, encontrándose con Hermy en el tren, al poco rato, todos estaban en el mismo compartimiento, medios alegres, medios tristes, al menos de eso se dio cuenta Luna, la cual estaba muy cambiada, no llevaba el pelo enmarañado, ni sucio, al contrario, estaba liso, brillante y limpio, recogido con una diadema de tela y se veía bonita.  
¿Qué te pasa Harry?  
¿pasarme? Nada...  
te conozco bien, tu tienes algo... ¿mal de amores?  
Harry le miro un instante, sorprendido.  
No soy clarividente – sonrió Luna – pero tu mirada es distinta, no es por familia, tienes... un brillo diferente...  
Bueno si Luna, ya casi soy mayor de edad, tengo 17...  
No es eso Harry, tu estas enamorado... ¿paso algo interesante en el Elite Way?  
Solo conocí a una chica... sobrina de Umbridge...  
¿Sobrina de Umbridge¡espero que no se parezca a ella!  
No, ella es preciosa – y sus ojos brillaron - ¡tiene su cabello castaño, largo, crespo, unos ojos enormes que parecen almendras y una boca pequeña con la que hace maravillas! (espero que solo se refiera a que besando hace maravillas... no quiero ser mas mal pensada)  
Y cuando reaccionó, los chicos lo habían escuchado y estaban absortos, Harry enrojeció y Ron solo le lanzo una mirada de consuelo.

¡Hey, miren eso! – interrumpió Neville - ¡es un lechuza!  
¿No es un Howler? – bromeó Ginny haciendo que Ron se sobresaltara.  
Una lechuza revoloteaba sobre su ventana, con un pergamino, Luna alcanzo a abrir, y el ave entró directo a Ron, quien tomo la carta y con la misma, la lechuza salió.  
¡Vaya! – suspiro Ginny – por fin una carta normal¡Ay Ron! Mira que a mama ya le andaba disgustando tu noviecita...  
¿Tienes novia Ron?  
Eh... no...  
JA – rió Harry por fin - ¿me pregunto que pensara Nirvana cuando se entere que la niegas?  
¡Ya cállense! – salió al pasillo del tren y al desenrollar el pergamino, soltó un suave perfume.

**_"Mi amor: no sabes cuanto te extraño, mi camita siempre fría, no es lo mismo sin ti, extraño tus besos, tus salvajadas, la manera de hacerme tuya, de hacerme gritar y pedirte mas...(si Molly leyera esto...)  
quisiera poder estar entre tus brazos y sentir como me abrazas fuerte, como me aprisionas y las palabras que me dices cuando me haces el amor (UUUUUh)... te extraño tanto que si fuera por mi, me hubiera ido en tu baúl...  
sígueme escribiendo, en la primera oportunidad que tenga, iré a verte, así estuvieras en el fin del mundo, eso si, cuídate de andar posándote en otras flores y mas te vale que no intentes cortarme, porque yo aun te extraño, te quiero y te deseo y me volvería loca si lo hicieras.  
Te amo. Tuya para siempre. Atte. Nirvana"_**

Ron se puso colorado al leer todas esas cositas, tenia cerca de veinte cartas con casi lo mismo y el mismo no podía negarse así mismo, que también la extrañaba horrores.  
¿carta de amor Weasley? – le dijeron de repente, Malfoy estaba tras él.  
Imbécil...  
JA, oye háblale a Granger, que tengo un asunto con ella...  
¿qué asunto?  
¡No te importa!  
Entonces no le hablo...  
¡No me jodas! – y le dio un empujón asomándose al compartimiento - ¡Esa Granger, necesito que vengas conmigo!  
Hermy se puso pálida y lo miro interrogante.  
¿qué te pasa Malfoy¿qué quieres con Hermy?  
¡Eso no es su asunto!  
¡Pues si no lo dices no la dejaremos ir sola!  
¡Granger! – dijo Malfoy entre dientes.  
¡Piérdete Malfoy! – respondió Hermy, pero Malfoy ya andaba malhumorado.  
¡Bien, entonces les voy a decir sobre la ultima pijamada que tuvieron las chicas del Elite Way y...!  
¡Suficiente! – brinco Hermy antes de que el les dijera algo – Chicos solo iré a ver que quiere esta cosa y me regreso. (bueno, esa cosa, quiere la cosa... mmmm)  
¡Pero...!  
tranquilos no me hará nada...

Hermione salió de ahí rápidamente, fijándose en que no la siguieran. Malfoy la sujeto de su brazo y la llevo al fondo del tren, en un compartimiento que servia como bodega y ahí se encerraron.  
Apenas y lo hubo echo, comenzó a besarla con intensidad, mientras sus manos recorrían todo lo que podían.  
Y la que ya no quería nada con el (si como no), hasta se acomodaba mas, para que sus cuerpecitos se pegaran aun mas.  
Y los besos se intensificaban, y sus manos parecían tentáculos, y Hermy poco a poco se hundía en el placer, dejándose llevar, escuchando a lo lejos, los sonidos, los murmullos y la voz ronca de Malfoy.  
Se suponía que regresaría luego al vagón con los chicos, pero ya había pasado una hora y nada, Harry comenzó a preocuparse de que ella no regresara y pensaba que tal vez Malfoy le hubiera echo daño... sin pensar que el solo se la andaba echando (y eso no es hacerle daño,eso la hacia muy feliz) y ella, pues muy contenta.  
Una hora y cuarto mas tarde, Hermy se abotonaba la blusa, mientras el seguía besando su cuello y el aun no se ponía la camisa.  
¡Basta! – murmuró la chica, no quería caer de nuevo.  
¡Es que me encantas!  
No Malfoy – dijo mientras el metía mano dentro de la blusa desabotonándola nuevamente.  
No empieces, tengo que volver – y el rostro del chico bajo del cuello al pecho - ¡Draco, mi amor... ya!  
¡Hay que decirles Hermione, así ya no tendremos que escondernos! – dijo el chico sin dejar de hacer su "labor" (perverso)

¡No! – y lo empujo su avemente y res pirando con mucha dificultad - ¡creo que es suficiente, ya lo hicimos!  
De repente, tocaron la puerta, Malfoy alzo el rostro y ella abrió los ojos, pues nuevamente se andaba dejando llevar.  
¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ, HERMY? – eran los chicos.  
¡creo que oí su voz!  
¡Abre la puerta!  
¡Maldición! – se levanto Malfoy – ¡escóndete Hermy!  
Y ella se metió bajo unos costales, dejando al des cubierto sus pies des nudos con las uñas bien pintadas de rojo brillante(si, es que como comprenderán, ella no tenia puesto mas que las bragas) y rezando para que no la descubrieran.(me imagino si la vez des nuda, escondida... bueno, seguramente pensarían que Malfoy la andaba violando...)  
¡Alohomora! – se abrió la puerta... y se quedaron mudos cuando vieron a Malfoy de pie y sin camisa y todo chupeteado, mordisqueado y pelo revuelto (sexy...sexy...sexy...mmmmm).  
¿qué diablos les pasa? – chilló - ¿acaso mi vieja y yo no podemos tener privacidad?  
¿con quien estás?  
¿Ustedes con quien creen?  
¿Y Hermione?  
¡Seguramente es la que esta conmigo¿verdad cariño?(ay si, no que muy salsa, no que hay que decirles a todos de lo nuestro? si el miedo no anda en burro)  
Hermy fingió una risita al estilo Logia, demasiado estúpida para ser de ella.  
¿dónde la dejaste? – pregunto Ron sin dejar de ver los pies que trataban de encogerse.

¡Yo que se, dijo que quería dulces o algo así y se largó¡pero si piensas que es la que esta conmigo, adelante, humíllala y dale un vistazo, esta des nuda!  
¡asqueroso! – gruñeron los chicos y se fueron, Malfoy cerró la puerta y Hermy salió de su escondite.  
¡Ahora si me voy! – dijo mientras se vestía rápidamente - ¡Y no me digas NO porque casi nos descubren!  
Pero antes de salir, Malfoy le dio otro par de besos bien tronados y la dejo ir, suspirando desde la puerta, la chica llego a donde los demás, peinándose y tratando de aparentar calma.  
Tardaste Hermy – dijo Ginny – pensamos que Malfoy te había echo algo...  
No, no, yo... estoy bien...  
Te noto agitada...  
¡es que me pego la brisa! (lo que se le pego, fue, pero el dragoncito rubio platinado al que odia con todo su corazón!

* * *

¡Sí!. ¡El Elite Way Magic School Ha Vuelto!. :D  
¡La Segunda Temporada! Y, ésta vez... ¡En Hogwarts!. :D  
A ver cómo le hacen todos estos chikos y chikas juntos en Hogwarts. xD

* * *


	2. Buenas Noticias

**Capítulo 2: "Buenas Noticias"**

Pasados unos días, en las clases eran un desastre, sobre todo en la de Snape, quien gruñía y amenazaba con correr de la clase a todos los ineptos, dirigiendo la mirada a Harry, Ron y Neville.  
Lo cual no era novedad, la novedad era que parecían que Harry y Ron no hacían mucho caso y Malfoy también andaba en las nubes, mirando de reojo a Hermy todo el tiempo y ella... haciendo corazoncitos en su pergamino. (¿Hermy haciendo corazoncitos y no escribiendo la clase? Ahora si, creo que la clonaron, no puede ser ella!)  
¡Potter no estas poniendo atención!-grito Snape  
no profe... - respondio de mala gana  
¡y todavía me mal contestas! – gruñó - ¡le quitare diez puntos a Gryffindor!  
Ta bien profe – seguía en la flojera total.  
¡Granger! – grito Snape y le jalo el pergamino - ¿qué significan estas ridiculeces? – alzo la hoja, la cual estaba llena de corazones - ¡Otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!  
¿qué les pasa? – chillo Parvati – ¡Nos están bajando puntos!  
¡Deberían aprender a los Slytherin, tan cumplidores... tan... tan...¿qué es esto? – se acerco a Pansy que tenia otro dibujo en el pergamino, en el cual, un había un muñeco ahorcándose con una cuerda y abajo decía "Muérete Sullivan, muérete".  
Y luego al ver a Malfoy, no había apuntado nada y no había siquiera, puesto los ingredientes en orden frente a el.  
¡Suficiente! – grito Snape nuevamente - ¡diez puntos menos a Slytherin y los cuatro en detención esta noche, si no soy su burla, señor Malfoy cumplirá detención con... Granger y Potter con la señorita Parkinson.  
No debo decirles que Malfoy casi brinca de la emoción... tendría junto a el, por unas horas, a Hermy...

En el Elite, había una reunión en la dirección, cuando J.Lo entro, vio que estaba el equipo de quiddicht, y aparte, Sakura, Merlina, Nirvana y Chris, también Thierry.  
¿qué pasa?  
No sabemos, nos mandaron a llamar...  
Trump entro minutos después - ¡chicos, que bueno que ya están aquí! Empiezo con los protectores... después de recibir los reportes que los prefectos me daban, del grupo 1, Sakura, grupo 2 Merlina, 3 Nirvana y 4, Sullivan...  
¡Ah vaya, pensé que Mistic se quedaría como protectora! – dijo Chris.  
Mistic anduvo haciendo muchas travesuras Sullivan...  
¿Y porque estamos aquí? – pregunto Mia, como capitán del equipo.  
Porque he hablado con Dumbledore y esta de acuerdo en que el equipo de quiddicht practique con los equipos de Hogwarts durante unos meses, y también que mis protectores, vean a los prefectos en sus terrenos y como actúan...  
¿Y nosotros? – pregunto Thierry ocultando su nerviosismo y emoción.  
Pues ustedes, Jane y tu, son los mejores de séptimo alfa y beta... así que quiero que los cuiden... claro, en caso de que no quieran ir, me lo dicen y pongo a otros... ¿qué me dicen?  
¡Iremos! – dijeron al unísono.  
¡Por el bien de los chicos! – dijo J.Lo sonriendo ¡vería a Potter de nuevo!

Harry había sido nombrado, capitán del equipo, Hermy era el premio anual de ese año, y junto con Ron, ya tenían un montón de admiradores, al cabo de ese mes que había pasado, Alison Sthepen perseguía a Harry hasta en el comedor, pues ella era del quinto curso de Ravenclaw y jugaba quiddicht, y estaba decidido a pasarlo por sus armas (de manera decente, o sea, solo faje)  
Claro que Harry después de todos los jonrones metidos en el Elite Way, ya no le interesaba solo llegar a tercera base (el manoseo cachondo) y además, aun extrañaba a J.Lo y la manera de besarlo, tocarlo y "hacerlo suyo", y lo que mas le dolía era no recibir correspondencia de ella, ya que Ron por lo menos recibía una carta diaria de Nirvana en el cual le reiteraba su amor… y si deseo sexual (méndiga calenturienta)  
Y esa mañana, precisamente, Alison lo perseguía de un lado a otro.

Sin importarle que el chico le dijera que se la llevara todo calmado, que el pasaba por un momento emocional (y pasional) un poco triste… pero Alison parecía no importarle, así que esa mañana gloriosa, lo detuvo frente al comedor, dispuesta a todo por el.  
¡No me huyas más Potter!  
Alison – dijo con fastidio.  
¡Se que te gusto¡He notado como me miras en los entrenamientos!  
Si eres guapa Alison y si te miro en los entrenamientos, es porque debo reconocer, como capitán del equipo, el movimiento enemigo.  
¡Yo no soy enemiga ahora, todo lo contrario, quiero ser tu adorable amiga!  
¡Tú quieres más que eso!  
¿Quién no¡Anda Harry, probemos!  
Escucha Alison yo…  
Pero ya no termino porque la lanzada chica, de súbito le tomo el rostro y le planto tremendo beso, haciendo que los que iban entrando al comedor, los vieran y cuchichearan.  
Y ese no fue el problema… el problema es que Harry no podía soltarse y cuando medio volteo con los labios de Alison bien prensados, tuvo una visión… creyó ver a J.Lo que lo miraba absorta y que no iba sola, que Mia y Nirvana estaban boquiabiertas ante tal escena.

¡Entonces ya podemos ser novios! – grito Alison muy alto, soltándolo y Harry pudo ver bien, que no era una visión, J.Lo estaba ahí, con el equipo de quiddicht, con algunos concursantes, y lo peor, que todos sabían que ella andaba con Potter en el Elite y ahora…  
¡Como se nota que no pudiste esperar mucho! – dijo Maria Mercedes haciendo a un lado a Alison.  
¿Ustedes quienes son?  
¡Y pensar que te daría la sorpresa! Me temo que otra fue la sorprendida – se adelantó Letizia.  
Harry enrojeció y al verla, ella evito la mirada, estaba furiosa, y fue Thierry, quien se adelanto - ¡vamos chicos, entren al… comedor, que ya tenemos donde nos sentaremos!  
Y los trece (numero de suerte) entraron al comedor, y tomaron su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin, J.Lo estoicamente, hizo un esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar ni nada, reprimid su ira, y las chicas la calmaban.  
Ginny al entrar y ver a Thierry se sorprendió y mas todavía porque este se había cortado la greña, y el pelo corto, lucia bastante bien. El le aventó un beso y un guiño, ella se lo devolvió y Ron se puso lívido al ver eso… y al ver a Nirvana, que hablaba con las chicas sin pelarlo mucho.  
¡Y ustedes decían que aquí son decentes! – chillaba Mia - ¡son unas perronas, mira que andar trasteando lo tuyo J.Lo!  
Si lo anda trasteando es obvio que no es mió ya, no seas estúpida Mia… como no escribí seguramente pensó que ya no éramos nada…

¡Me alegra que lo tomes así, tranquilamente!  
¿Estás loca? Primero la matare a ella y después lo matare a el… lo que no ha hecho Voldemort, lo haré yo…  
¡Esa es J.Lo!  
Harry Potter es hombre muerto…  
Oye Nirvana, tu hombre te esta viendo…  
¡No lo digas tan feo, tan vulgar… es mi peor es nada! – alzo la vista y sin decir agua va, salto de la mesa, se dirigió a donde estaba sentado y ante el asombro de todos, la extraña, le tomo el rostro y le dio un beso tronado, hasta que Ron se puso coloradísimo, se le fue el aire y ella lo soltó, relamiéndose los labios.  
¡Luego hablamos mi amorcito! – le dijo y regreso a su lugar.  
¿Esa es la chica que te escribe? – pregunto Seamos - ¡que bien esta!  
¡Que atrevida! Me temo que tu grupo de admiradoras, se desilusionará.  
¡Ya cállense! – gruñó.

¡Oigan, nos sentaron con la casa Slytherin!  
Les diré – dijo Maria Mercedes – lei sobre esto, los Hufflepuff es la casa noble… los Ravenclaw la casa inteligente, los Gryffindor la casa valiente y los Slytherin…  
¿La carroña?  
Los astutos – termino - ¿en que se traduce?  
¿En que nos mandaron con los podridos? – acompletó Mia y se produjo una gran carcajada entre todos los del Elite.  
JAJAJAJAJA…. ¡podridos con podridos hacen corto circuito¡Polos iguales no se atraen!  
¡Que mala onda, estamos con la pudrición del colegio¡Con la perdición!  
¡Nuegto elemengtog! –dijo Jaquard muerto de la risa.  
¡Oigan hay que reclamarle al direc!  
¡Dejar carroña con carroña!  
¡Bueno, recuerden que entre aves de rapiña, podemos destrozarnos y jamás hacernos daños!  
¡Ay, y yo que pensé que nos dejarían con la gente bonita! – Señalo Mia a Millicent - ¡esa chica necesita volver a nacer, parece un rinoceronte!  
¡Nos pusieron en la peor casa!  
Es que seguramente se asemeja al Elite… (eso me gusta de ellos, se reconocen)

¡Somos unos podridos!  
Harry llego de inmediato a la mesa sentándose al lado de Ron, muy pálido - ¿Ya los viste?  
¿qué si los vi¡Nirvana acaba de venir a besuquearme delante de todos¿y a ti no te ha saludado J.Lo?  
¡Me vio cuando Alison me beso!  
¿Qué?  
¡Alison me beso y nos vio¡Ahora me mira con odio!  
Bu... bueno Harry... ¡No sabias nada de ella, ni siquiera escribió! Es culpable de que tu busques a otra ¿no te parece¡Es tu defensa amigo! Ella se olvido de ti, en este mes ni noticias de ella y tu eres cotizado...  
Podrá ser... pero no la he olvidado...  
Entonces habla con ella...  
En la mesa Slytherin, Pansy estaba asustada por la presencia de Chris, pero al poco rato se percato que el chico en cuestión, no la miraba a ella...sino a Lisa Turpin de Ravenclaw, que le sonreía coquetamente, Lisa tenia el pelo corto, castaño al igual que sus ojos y una linda sonrisa. El resultado... Chris no pelo para nada a Parkinson, quien sintió algo poco agradable.  
Y mientras hablaban, el director se acerco al estrado - ¡Silencio, silencio! Jóvenes... como ya se dieron cuenta, en la mesa de Slytherin hay un grupo de trece jovencitos, vienen del Elite Way Magic School... estarán aquí, practicando por un tiempo, todo lo que aprendieron de los prefectos y entrenadores de quiddicht...

Los chicos y chicas de Hogwarts, ya los miraban y saludaban con las manos, en la mesa Gryffindor había alguien muy emocionado.  
¡Es lindísima, parece una muñeca! – pegaba Colín Creevey un gritito - ¿Cómo se llamará?  
¿A quien te refieres? – pregunto Ron, que lo había escuchado  
A la niña que tiene cabello muy largo, castaño, de flequillo... con esos ojos de ensueño, que se asemejan al cielo, y tiene una sonrisa espectacular – suspiro Colín.  
¿Mia?  
¿Mia, así se llama? – y le envió un ferviente saludo con las manos, que Mia recibió con gusto.  
¡Esa Mia! - dijo Paúl - ¿ya andas de conquistadora?  
¡Esa es Hilton, apenas llegas y ya andan tras de ti, los niños! – sonrió Letizia - ¿Acaso ya olvidaste a George?  
¡No me recuerden a ese ingrato! – chilló y se volvió a ver a Colín - ¡Pues el niño no esta nada mal¡además necesito olvidar mi pena de amor!  
¡Me corresponde! – chilló Colín a sus amigos - ¡Espero poder hablar con ella, es simplemente perfecta!  
¿Oíste eso? – dijo Ron - ¡Creevey esta interesado en Mia!  
Y que con eso, Mia corto a George y ahora ambos son libres de buscar a quien quieran...  
¿cómo tu y J.Lo?  
¡Ya Ron, no fastidies! – y Harry busco con la mirada a la chica, pero esta lo ignoraba.

Uno a uno, los fue presentando el director: los que estarían con los prefectos; Sakura Cheng (estaría con Ravenclaw), Merlina Sthepen (con Hufflepuff), Nirvana Tyler (estaría con Gryffindor), Chris Sullivan (estaría con Slytherin)...  
los del equipo de quiddicht; Mia Hilton, Letizia Borges, Maria Mercedes Antonio, Rick Linker, Paúl Roan, Lee Masafumi, Jean-Paúl jacquard y detrás de ellos, los cuidadores, Jane Loret Umbridge (hubo un murmullo generalizado por el apellido) y Thierry Pozzino.  
Y ellos se quedarían en el vehículo en el cual habían llegado, y estaba cerca del lago, era un tren con varios vagones dormitorios, el cual, para que no ocupara mucho espacio, estaba reducido mágicamente. Y a lo largo, se veían casi juntas las puertas.  
¡El equipo de quiddicht del Elite Way se fogueará en partidos amistosos con los equipos de las casas, así que pónganse de acuerdo con los capitanes del equipo! – termino de decir el director y el desayuno continuó.  
Al termino de este, el equipo de quiddicht de Hufflepuff, se acerco a los chicos del Elite Way y J.Lo en lo primero que se fijo fue en Alison.  
¡Nosotros somos el equipo de Hufflepuff, hoy tendremos el partido a las cinco en la cancha¿esta bien?  
¡perfecto! – se levanto Mia – yo soy la capitana.. a las cinco...  
¡Bien! – dijo el capitán Zacharias Smith, mirándola de arriba abajo y lanzándole una mirada provocativa – hoy a las cinco.  
¡Chaito! – los despidió Mia.

¡Bien! – sonrió Lee, que desde hacia ratos le enviaba besos a Hannah - ¡Nuestro primer partido!  
¿Vieron a esa perrona? – casi grito J.Lo - ¡Es del equipo de quiddicht y es la que andaba mancillando la boca de Potter! (¿Mancillando la boca de Harry¿y lo que ella hizo a su cuerpecito?)  
(¡Ah, J.Lo dice que ella no mancillo su cuerpecito, solo lo recorrio amorosamente!)  
Te recuerdo que tu y Potter ya no son nada, así que el puede tirarse a quien quiera ahora... tu ya no eres su dueña... y ni que fuera un gato...¡miau!  
¡Espero que te muerdas esa lengua Letizia!  
¡por una parte es la neta, Jane, que tu no te despediste de el y no le has escrito!  
¡pero jamás cortamos y el tampoco me escribió!  
¿y ahora que?  
Primero... la matare a ella como les había dicho... después, le haré el amor a Harry hasta hartarme y por ultimo... me deshacer de el... listo.  
JA – rió Mary Mercy – primero le das gusto al cuerpo... ¿y como te desharás de esa chica?  
Simple... hoy jugare al quiddicht...  
Y a todos se les borro la sonrisa - ¿qué dijiste?  
Que Potter no conoce esa habilidad mía, y hoy su nueva novia sufrirá mi ira... así que Mia, juego con ustedes... Eh... una de ustedes se finge enferma – señalo a la española y colombiana.

¿Qué¿estas loca? – gruñeron - ¡sabemos que eres buena volando pero...!  
Yo no se, pero una de ustedes hoy no juega o yo misma les rompo un brazo para tomar su lugar ¿qué dicen¡Apúrense o me dará un MP, o sea, una maldita perreta!  
¡Yo pensé que te daría un SPM! – agrego Lee muy jacarandoso y casi ahogándose de risa.  
¿Un SPM¿qué es eso Lee? – pregunto Rick.  
Un Síndrome Pre-Menstrual – acompletó -¡eso las vuelve loca!  
¡Idiotas, nosotras con síndrome o sin el, siempre andamos hormonales! En cambio a ustedes, tanta testosterona ya les dañaron las pocas neuronas que les quedan porque el resto murió con el alcohol que han ingerido...  
¡Chicas, basta! – sonrió Mia.  
¡Bueno, un volado Colombia! Así vemos quien se queda...  
esta bien... ¡pero solo por esta vez! – dijo Mary y la moneda fue echada, perdiendo ella - ¡nunca tuve suerte en los juegos de azar!  
Perfecto, esa chica conocerá mi furia...  
Cuando todos se levantaron, Colín no perdió tiempo y abordo a Mia, Ron como que no estaba muy contento, pero ni para protestar, porque Nirvana se lo llevo arrastrando... literalmente.  
¡Hola!

Hola...  
Me llamo Colín Creevey, del sexto curso, Gryffindor.  
Mia Hilton, también del sexto curso del Elite Way Magic School, mucho gusto.  
¿sabes? Me has deslumbrado profundamente, eres bellísima... la chica mas linda que he visto, aunque supongo que muchos te lo habrán dicho ya.  
¡Ay, o sea.. si! Pero ninguno ha sido como tu, eres un hiper lindo, no sabes, me encanta que un chico así, bello como tu, me diga esas cosas tan halagadoras, me hace sentir única...  
¿Tienes novio?  
Tenia... ¿y tu?  
También tenia – respondió – tal vez podemos salir un fin de semana a Hogsmeade y mostrarte todo el lugar.  
¡Me encantaría!  
¡Creevey! – llegaron Ralph y Morgan - ¡No acapares a la muñeca¡hola preciosa!  
Hola nenes... ¿qué hay? - se moneo descaradamente.  
Escuchamos que Creevey te invito a Hogsmeade ¿te parece si vamos todos?  
¡Claro que si!  
Lisa Turpin estaba sonrojada por lo que Chris le decía jocosamente, y le tomaba la mano y la besaba fervientemente, claro que Pansy estaba absorta en su asiento¡el chico no la estaba acosando ni haciendo el mínimo caso!  
¿qué te pasa Parkinson? – pregunto Millicent.  
Nada...  
Pues estas muy seria, parece que quisieras matar a alguien... por cierto, los hombres del elite están muy bien... sobre todo el francesito...  
Si claro...

Y el francesito estaba sobre su victima... digo, sobre una chica en particular - ¡U LA, LA...pego que bonita vigta, degde cuando los angeleg viven aquí! – le decía a Luna Lovegood, quien sorprendida porque un chico se le acercara... pero la verdad es que ese año, Luna mostraba la belleza escondida entre la maraña de pelo, y sus enormes ojos expresivos tenían maquillaje.  
¿quién eres?  
Jean-Paúl Jacquard, de Lyon, Francia... a tug pieg, Madame... ¿Puedo sabeg tu nombre?  
Luna Lovegood...  
UUUH, pego que pregcioso nombre... si tu ereg la luna y yo el sol... un eclipse no nog vendría mal...  
¡Dices cosas raras!  
Egpego que me enseñeg el lugag...  
Eh... si claro...  
Muchag graciag Luna...  
Maria Mercedes y Letizia veían pasar a los chicos, y ellos las miraban sonriendo - ¿qué dices Antonio?  
Digo que están buenos... como que ya estuvo suave de celibato y hay que darles pa sus tunas a estos niños...  
Si, hay cada tío, que pa que te cuento... ¿alguno en especial?  
¿qué me dices de este? Es de los menos peor de Slytherin – y Blaise Zabini pasaba, acariciando su negro cabello azabache y esa miradita azul retadora, alto, delgado y se notaba, se acababa de rasurar.  
MMMM... – Mary le lanzo una mirada seductora mirándolo de arriba abajo – como que me merece...

Eres una p rra – musito Borges – pero yo también, tengo mis calenturas – y su mirada se topo con Owen, de Hufflepuff, el chico no podía tener mas de quince años, pero era alto, con el ca bello muy corto, rubio y ojos color miel, simpático y guapo.  
¡Pues mas pe rra eres tu si sigues viendo a ese niño! Debe ir como en... cuarto curso y tu vas en sexto...¡eso es corrupción de menores, a salta cunas, cu ida niños, nana goya!  
ya esta en edad de merecer – re pondió y le lanzo una son risa, que Owen a cepto tí midamente (Borges tenia lo suyo) – y si tiene todo lo que debe tener y bien desarrolladito (creo que eso de desarrolladito... se refiere a la inteligencia... jajaja), cui dadito que ¡voy por el!  
¡Que zo rra, si hay mas en sexto y sép timo, son un montón!  
¡pero es mas di vertido cu ando tienes que en señar!  
¿qué cuentan? – se a cerco Sakura.  
Aquí nada mas, vi endo la mer cancía... ¿ y tu?  
Huyendo del e túpido de Anthony, no lo quiero ver porque su re cuerdo duele...  
Sakura, aquí hay miles de chicos... anda, sonríe y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, uno de ellos será tuyo...  
¡Tienes razón! – y se dio una vuelta, pasando al lado de Zacharias, que era mas alto que ella y le sonrió.  
¡Guapa! – dijo Zach a Justin.  
Demasiado...  
Habrá que lle garle...  
¿a quien? – preguntó Ernie al acercarse a ellos con Anthony.  
A la oriental del Elite Way, es guapa, y creo que ne cesita algo de amor – sonrió Zach y Anthony palideció.

¡Juega! – brinco Justin - ¡a mi también me interesa! A ver quien la conquista ¿vale?  
¡Vale!  
Chocaron sus manos, en señal de acuerdo, y Anthony sintió que debía hacer algo de inmediato, o alguien mas le pondría las manos encima, Ernie pareció darse cuenta de lo que sentía.  
Es tu ultima oportunidad Goldstein... secuestra a la chica y hazle lo que ella quiera... punto...  
¡como crees!  
O lo haces tu... o será el postre de Smith o de Justin...  
¡diablos! – y salió tras ella, quien a pleno día se dirigía a su habitación, para quitarse la túnica de viaje, al abrir la puerta de su vagón dormitorio, Anthony de pronto la jalo hacia dentro y en un acto de inusitada valentía (que debió haber echo hace mucho) se le fue encima, besándola apasionadamente, y tirándola en la cama, sin dejar que hablara siquiera, y manoseándola descaradamente.  
Goldstein le quito la túnica y ella ni protesto, porque las caricias que le hacia, le provocaba que se olvidara hasta de donde estaba y la hacia perder la noción del tiempo...  
pero Sakura como ya saben, es una niña grandota... que perdió en ese dormitorio... por un frenético Anthony, que por fin había reaccionado...  
Claro que al final, el se sentía culpable... y no había entrado a Herbología, pero Sakura, aunque lloraba un poquito y estaba adolorida, lo abrazaba y lo besaba.  
(ya era hora de que "Tony" dejara su complejo de hombre decente y cero pretencioso, traducido a maricota)

Lo siento mucho – decía el chico muy ape nado – es que... no debí ser tan rudo contigo... – se puso de pie, mostrando toda su anatomía a la inocente de Sakura (¿dije inocente? JAJAJAJA)  
No importa mi amor, no importa... lo guardaba para ti... – le miro lascivamente re corriéndolo de arriba abajo.  
¡Es que te lastime! – y se percató de cómo lo miraba la chica - ¡Oye! – se tapó "el asunto" - ¡No me mires así!  
¿Así como?  
Pues... pues... si no estuviera ya des nudo... ¡tienes una miradita lujuriosa que me asusta!  
Tu me provocas con solo verte, ven aquí – palmeo la cama - ¡Juguemos al tiro al blanco de nuevo!  
¡Pensé que estabas lastimada! – protesto Anthony mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama y sus piraba pro fundamente.  
Si pero... ya después lo disfrutare mas – dijo muy segura que se repetiría. Y le mordía el hombro y le besaba la espalda, mientras el, seguía asustado - ¡bésame mas! – le volteo el rostro y le aprisiono los labios.  
¡Que haré contigo! – murmuro bajo sus labios.  
Quererme mucho – respondió antes que se perdieran de nuevo entre beso y beso entre las sabanas. (menos mal que andaba adolorida y tenia ganas)


	3. Entre el Quidditch y la Pasión

**Capítulo 3: "Entre el Quidditch y la Pasión"**

(Como que el titulo me sono medio cursi y a traduccion de pelicula gringa )

Y si de pasión hablamos, en una esquinita, detrás de una estatua y frente a un cuadro cuyo personaje hacia muecas y gestos, Nirvana y Ron derramaban erotismo al estarse dando unos asquerosos lengüetazos (creo que volví a sangrarme el labio) así lengua con lengua.

¡Es maravilloso volver a sentirte cerca pequitas¡pase un mes espantoso!

Escribiste mucho...

Tenia que canalizar mis ansias en algo...

Se que no puedo ir a tu sala común...

Dormimos cinco hombres en una habitación... y perdóname, pero eres muy escandalosa para... "eso"... no me imagino hacerlo con todos oyendo – y soltó una risita (vaya, hasta que lo toma por el lado amable)

¡Que inútil eres¿cómo que escandalosa? – le dio un zape - ¡seguramente tu con tus "Oh si, nena, así, así quiero mas" no es hacer un escándalo! (y el personaje del cuadro abría la boca lo mas que podía con esa conversación)

¡YA! – la abrazo Ron y siguieron los lengüetazos.

¡Oigan ya basta! – gruño el personaje del cuadro - ¡es antihigiénico eso de darse lengüetazos con la boca abierta¡avisare a Dumbledore de esta falta a la moral!

¡Que poca! – gruñó Nirvana y luego le dijo muy despacio al oído - ¡escucha pequitas, mi puerta es la numero cuatro! A ver que día me visitas amor...

Hablando de visitas... ¿J.Lo no podrá resolver sus problemas con Harry?

Eh... – se acordó del juego de quiddicht – si... dice que a ella la va a matar, a el lo hará suyo hasta hartarse y luego lo matará...

¡No me digas!

Jane esta loca por el, lo ultimo que haría seria hacerle daño...

MMM... creo que le haré una bromita al buen Harry – sonrió Ron, mientras el cuadro parlanchín seguía quejándose en donde andaban sus manos y que hacían sus lenguas de vez en cuando.

Una hora después, en clase con Hagrid, Harry palidecía ante lo que Ron le decía sobre J.Lo y sus maléficos planes para con el.

¿No me estas engañando?

No amigo – dijo Ron solemnemente – Nirvana dice que Jane se deshará de Alison, no se como, y a ti, te hará el amor hasta el cansancio y te matará...

¿en serio?

¡Claro¡Pero al menos morirás feliz! – termino Ron no aguantando mas la risa.

¡Que estúpido eres amigo! – le dio un codazo.

¡Harry, Ron, atiendan la clase! – les llamo Hagrid, la atención.

Y si se preguntan que pasaba en esas clases con Hermy y Malfoy, pues este no hacia mas que verla con insistencia y recordar el día de detención junto a ella en la vieja conserjería de Filch  
en el cual se la pasaron limpiando, bajo su supervisión, pero en cada descuido, se agarraban a besos depravados y asquerosos. (POR SUPUESTOOOO... bien asquerosos los besos)

Hermy adivinaba esa miradita que el chico le enviaba, y se sonrojaba, esa clase y la de Snape eran un desastre por su falta de concentración. Pero no podía evitar el mirarlo y...¡de searlo, mal dita sea!

A las cinco de la tarde, ambos equipos estaban en el campo de quiddicht, y algunos alumnos se encontraban de espectadores, los capitanes de Gryffindor, Harry, el de Slytherin, Malfoy y el de Ravenclaw, Corner, estaban ahí, presentes.  
Cuando Mia salió del vestidor - ¡Que oso, oye Smith... una de mis jugadoras anda lastimada¿aceptas que juegue un sustituto?  
¡Claro, lo que quieras muñeca!  
¡Perfecto¡vamos chicos! – y salieron Lee, Rick, Paúl, Jean-Paúl, Letizia y por último y dejando sorprendido a Harry... J.Lo, quien paso sin ver.  
¿Tienen experiencia Harry? – pregunto Smith a Harry, pues ya sabia que el los había entrenado.  
No mucha – respondió – pero...  
¡Es suficiente! – lo interrumpió el chico y salió corriendo.  
¡Escucha Smith! – pero ya no oyó nada.  
¿qué pasa Potter? – se adelanto Corner.  
¡casi nada, ya lo veras cuando jueguen... te vas a acordar de algunos! – y el chico subió a las gradas en donde Ron se besuqueaba con Nirvana.  
¿De cuando acá, Loret juega quiddicht?  
¡sorpresa! – sonrió Nirvana. Y Harry vio a Maria Mercedes, sentada muy a gusto haciéndole ojitos a Blaise, y para nada se veía enferma.  
Atrás de ellos, Hermy platicaba con Lavender y Parvati, y en las gradas continuas, Malfoy estaba sentado entre sus guaruras, Crabble y Goyle, y cuando podía cruzaba su mirada con ella, ansiaba tanto poder estar sentado juntos...

y por otro lado, la que andaba fricada era Pansy, pues Chris estaba diciéndole cositas al oído a Lisa, a ella ni la pelaba y eso la ponía de malas ¡se suponía que Chris andaba loco por ella¿qué diablos estaba pasando?  
¿Por qué va a jugar? – pregunto viendo a la colombiana que reía, pero de repente, su mirada se topo con todo el equipo de quiddicht de Hufflepuff y entonces, comprendió la verdad... Alison era cazadora... y J.Lo tomaba el puesto de golpeadora.  
¿qué pasa Harry¿ya captaste? – dijo Nirvana muy sonriente.  
¡No! – chilló - ¡es una loca!  
Eso ya lo sabes – murmuro la chica - ¡enloqueció cuando ella tuvo la osadía de besarte, ahora lo pagará!  
¿qué tan buena puede ser en quiddicht? – se levanto Ron  
¿Olvidas que en el Elite no importa lo bueno que seas si no la maña? Ella jugara rudo... después de que la acabe... dijo que te haría el amor hasta matarte...  
¿y si pierde?  
Mia sabe que no importa si no ganan... el objetivo es Alison y su trasero pateado... - dijo Nirvana  
¡Oh, no, hay que detener el partido!  
Tranquilo Harry... nada pasará... - sonrio Tyler - de todos modos J.Lo te va a hacer suyo nuevamente...  
Madame Hooch dio el pitazo de inicio, y cada uno fue a su posición, y la pelota se puso en juego, Mia en la portería, observaba los movimientos de J.Lo, quien estaba volando de maravilla, pero casi sobre Alison, el equipo de Hufflepuff tuvo la pelota primero, y se la pasaban de cazador en cazador, directo a la portería de Mia, curiosamente, los chicos de **EW** solo los seguían a los lados...

pero cuando Alison aventó el balón a uno de los aros, Mia no se movió, y no lo hizo, porque de repente, frente a ella, haciendo una pirueta, apareció J.Lo golpeando la quaffle directo a Alison, en simulación de que solo la desviaba...  
¿Viste eso? – chilló Ron a Harry - ¡creo que si va en serio!  
¡Claro que si!  
Y poco a poco los chicos del **EW** fueron jugando un poco mas rudo, las quaffles no entraban en los aros de ningún equipo y J.Lo siempre repelía las pelotas que Alison enviaba, buscando la oportunidad para partirle la escoba.  
¡Ya me canso este juego de ballet! – protesto Lee – ¡mejor hay que imprimirle rudeza Mia!  
Tienes razón, hay que tirar a algunos de su escoba...  
¡J.Lo has lo que tengas que hacer ahora! – dijo Mia a la chica cuando paso a su lado, desviando una bludger.  
¡Bien!  
¡VAMOS CHICOS, ESTO NO ES UN PARTIDO DE BILLAR, NO PIENSEN SOLO ATAQUEN! – grito Mia - ¡YA SABEN QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE SE ACERQUEN LAS QUAFFLES NI LAS BLUDDGER, ANDANDO INÚTILES!  
¡SI JEFA!  
¡BORGES POR LA DERECHA, LINKER A TU IZQUIERDA, ROAN AL CENTRO, MASAFUMI POR EL FONDO, UMBRIDGE ATACA YA!  
¿Y yo terrongcito de azugcar? – pregunto Jacquard con voz acaramelada.  
¡Tu... sigue tan guapo como siempre, dejando que admiren tu cuerpecito! – respondió la chica con amplia sonrisa.  
(¡Ah caray, asi que Jacquard es solo de adorno...jajajajaja)

¡No, en seguio Hilton!  
¡Vamos, procura que el otro buscador quiera atrapar la snicht hasta que J.Lo haya logrado su objetivo!  
¡Bien!  
J.Lo seguía por toda el área a Alison, quien ya comenzaba a sentir pasos en la azotea, y las bludger y las quaffles pasaban disparadas por su lado. Los chicos comenzaban a jugar mas rudo, comenzaba a empujar y a aventarles las bluddger.  
¡Oye! – espeto al sentir como una le rozaba por la cabeza.  
¡La próxima no fallo! – pensó la chica atinando la puntería.  
¡BIEN CHICOS, METAN MAS GOLES! – gritaba Mia, cuando su equipo ya había metido dos goles, pero de pronto, en una distracción, entro un gol en el aro derecho de Mia.  
¡Ups! – gruñó Linker al no poder detenerlos.  
¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN HACIENDO INÚTILES¡LES ARRANCARE LA CABEZA SI DEJAN QUE SE META OTRA QUAFFLE EN MI PORTERIA, QUIERO QUE LOS TIREN A TODOS DE SUS ESCOBAS SI ES POSIBLE, ROBEN, GOLPEEN NO ME IMPORTA PERO NO MAS EN MI PORTERIA!  
¡SI JEFA! –grito Masafumi - ¡VAMOS CHICOS, ATAQUEN MAS FUERTE! – y que mas fuerte, de Hufflepuff, ya tenían moretones, túnicas rasgadas y escobas despelucadas, en las gradas, los abucheaban y les gritaban "Clones de Slytherin".  
¿Próximo movimiento? – pregunto Letizia.  
¡Tiren la quaffle por donde esa niñita!

¡OK! – y de inmediato, hizo señas a los chicos, y Harry no perdía vista  
y el movimiento fue que Rick fingió pasarle la quaffle a Paúl, pero a este se le "resbaló" de las manos y la pelota se dirigió al suelo, y Alison, se fue disparada a ella, pero J.Lo ya había visto una bludger y de un fuerte batazo, la aventó directo a la chica, y la bludger, rompió la cola de la escoba a escasos dos metros del suelo y la chica cayo aparatosamente, justo cuando Jacquard atrapaba la snicht.  
¡OOOOOOH! – gimieron todos cuando Alison se derrumbó en el suelo. Y los equipos bajaron al suelo.  
¿estas bien? – pregunto Zach a la chica.  
¡Creo que me fracture el brazo!  
¡Maldición! – gruñó J.Lo – ¡Quería que se rompiera el cuello!  
Mala suerte – susurró Mia.  
¿No les parece que juegan rudo? – grito Zach.  
¿Rudo? – pregunto Mia con inocencia malsana.  
¡Claro! – espeto otro integrante de Hufflepuff - ¡nos estuvieron lastimando!  
¡Oigan! – se adelanto Rick - ¡agarren la onda, nosotros no tenemos experiencia para jugar con otros equipos, somos nuevos, y una cosa es que te enseñen a jugar y todo eso, sin otro equipo!  
(Aja, si como no...¿y su nieve de limon de que la quieren?)

Es cierto, es la primera vez que jugamos con otro equipo – asintió Mia, pero Zach no era tan tonto pa creerles.  
¡Hablare de esto con madame Hooch! – gruño el chico y después de dejar sentada a Alison, el resto del equipo se fue con la profesora de vuelo.  
¡Hay que seguirlos! Mia, finge que lloras si nos regañan...  
¡Cuenta y di!  
Pero J.Lo se quedo al ultimo y se dirigió a Alison - ¡mira tu... chica... solo te lo diré una vez...Harry Potter no se toca, así que olvida de ponerte en su camino o tendré que lastimarte!  
¿Qué?  
¡lo que oíste, vuelves a meterte con Potter, y te cortare el cuello!  
¿Estás loca?  
Lo pensare un segundo... ¡si!  
Harry en ese momento, bajaba de las gradas y se dirigía hacia ellas a toda prisa, temía que J.Lo se le fuera encima y ahorcara a Alison.  
¡Harry, esta loca me esta amenazando!  
Já – rió J.Lo y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero el chico la jaloneo - ¡oye!  
¡Eso Harry, dale una lección por lastimarme! – grito Alison.  
¡Anda, castígame! – lo reto Jane.  
¡Vamos a hablar! – la jalo hacia los vestidores, y J.Lo se jaloneaba y el la arrastraba. Al entrar al vestidor, cerro bien la puerta, estaba nervioso y molesto.  
¿Qué?  
¿Estás loca¡pudiste lastimarla mas severamente!  
¡Pues siento mucho, casi dejarte sin novia!  
Alison no es mi novia...  
¡claro! Y yo soy una retrasada...

¡Por Dios J.Lo! te estoy diciendo la verdad... y yo debería ser el que no quisiera ni verte... ¡no te despediste de mi, no me escribiste!  
¡No me gustan las despedidas¿qué querías¿qué me soltara a llorar delante de todos y que comenzara a gritar que no te fueras¡no le iba a dar ese gusto a los demás!  
¡Pudiste haber escrito!  
¡Es que había pensado darte una sorpresa! Tenia planeado buscarte en Hogsmeade cuando comenzaras a tener los fines de semana de salida! Pero la sorpresa me la di yo cuando esa buscona, te andaba besando...  
¡Ella me beso! No yo a ella...  
¿Te gusta?  
Es bonita...  
¡Maldito! – dijo entre dientes e hizo el intento de salir, pero Harry la detuvo y la arrincono.  
¡Ya estuvo bien Loret! - la abrazo - ¡en este momento solo me gustas tu! – e intento dar un beso, pero ella ladeo la cabeza.  
¿Ya te lavaste la boca¡Porque aun puedo ver los labios de ella impresos en la tuya!  
Exagerada – le sostuvo la cabeza y le beso los labios fuertemente, ella entonces abrió mas la boca, para hacer el beso mas rico, mas intenso, y mas cachondo, aunque las manitas de ella ya andaban explorando mas allá de la espalda.  
¡Oh Harry!  
¿Ahora vas a hacerme tuyo hasta matarme? – le decía al oído.  
¿quién te dijo? – cerraba los ojitos aflojando las patitas.  
Ya no recuerdo...

¡Ay no, espera! – gruño el chico cuando ella ya andaba buscando la manera de quitarle la túnica.  
¿Qué pasa?  
Aquí no, que nos pueden ver...  
Tengo el vagón numero ocho... estará abierto...  
No se si pueda bajar... aquí la vigilancia esta mas dura...  
¡Se buenito! Busca la manera ¿quieres?  
Harry pensó en su capa invisible... y en que no seria la primera vez que saldría a escondidas... y en que hacia más de un mes que no había acción, y el era un chico de 17 años, jocoso, calenturiento y con una amigovia bastante atrevida... ¡que mas daba, por supuesto que se arriesgaría!  
Así que por la noche, Harry sigilosamente, trataba de escabullirse de la sala común, pero alguien lo intercepto.  
¡Harry!  
¡Ron, que susto me diste!  
¿a dónde? – pregunto ansioso.  
A dar una vuelta... a media noche... – respondió vacilante, pero la mirada de borrego a medio morir de Ron hizo que Harry sonriera levemente.  
¿No me llevas contigo¡Anda, cabemos dos en la capa!  
Bueno – y se ocultaron bajo la capa, aunque Ron tenia que encorvarse un poco ya que era mas alto que Harry. Pero así salieron de la sala común y del castillo, rumbo a los vagones del tren del EW.  
Suerte que ni Filch ni Snape los percibieron siquiera, ambos llegaron al tren y Harry dejo a Ron en la puerta cuatro y el se fue a la ocho. Nirvana pego sendo gritote de alegría cuando lo vio, y se le fue encima (eso no es novedad...)  
¿Cómo llegaste? – sonrió ampliamente mientras lo besaba.

Harry me trajo...  
UUUUUYY eso significa que ya hubo reconciliación, me alegro mucho por ellos... ahora mi amor... creo que tu y yo tenemos cosas importantes que hacer...  
¡Pero no quiero desvelarme mucho!  
Solo un ratito... chiquito... (si como no)  
El resultado de todo esto, fue una cara de desvelo en todas las clases al día siguiente, Harry y Ron se la pasaron bostezando todo el tiempo, ante la mirada inquisitoria de Snape y McGonagall, pero ninguno adivinaba lo que habían echo la noche anterior.  
¿Qué tienes Harry porque esa cara, no dormiste bien? – preguntaba Deán.  
También Weasley tiene esa cara – decía Seamus en el comedor.  
¡Potter! – llego de pronto Alison - ¿qué fue lo que paso con esa chica?  
¿quién?  
¿Quién¿quién mas¡Hablo de la sobrina de Umbridge¿arreglaste las cosas con ella¡Me dañó!  
Pues me temo que no...  
¿Por qué no?  
Pues... – iba a contestar, pero J.Lo se acerco a la mesa y poso sus manos en el cuello de Harry, sonriéndole.  
¿qué?  
Loret es mi novia – dijo Harry – andábamos distanciados, pero ya regresamos...  
¡No puede ser¿cómo puedes andar con la sobrina de la persona que nos hizo la vida miserable?  
Yo no soy mi tia – respondió la chica – pero Potter es mío. Así que mas te vale que poses tus ojos en otra persona, porque si me entero que lo andas molestando, te saco los ojos...  
¡No te tengo miedo! – gruñó la chica - ¡Y se que a Harry le gusto mi beso y te lo voy a bajar!  
¡Quiero ver eso! – dijo entre dientes y su brazo apretó mas el cuello de Potter.  
¡claro que si! – y se marchó, muy molesta.  
¡Tranquila Loret! Ella no me gusta. (Pero todos sus compañeros le echaron unas miradas de sorpresa... pues sea como sea, era pariente de Umbridge)


	4. Pergaminos Rosas

**Capítulo 4: "Pergaminos Rosas" **

Ron no estaba contento, y era obvio, solo había pasado un par de días desde que llegaran y Mia se pasaba de coqueta con los hermanos Creevey, Ralph y Morgan y mas porque asistirían a las mismas clases, les sonreía con descaro, hacían chistes y ella le tomaba del brazo a Colín. Y ese día en particular, Mia había hechizado su cabello y ahora lo tenia muy rubio, para disgusto de J.Lo y sus amigas.

Por lo menos no fue en color rosa – dijo Letizia al verla – como hace dos años, dizque para que combinara con la mochila... y algunas pensaban que era de la Logia.

Hay que decirle que no ande utilizando hechizos de belleza, un día de estos se quedara sin pelo...

Bueno, al menos reconozco que el rubio le sienta bien.

¡Quita esa cara Ron! – protestaba Hermy.

¡Es que es una coqueta de lo peor!.¡Dejó a mi hermano solo por andar rodeada de chicos!

¿Fue por eso? – pregunto Harry muy divertido.

¡No es gracioso Harry! Disfruta estar rodeado de chicos, mientras mi hermano... y luego ese color de cabello ¿cómo puede haber un hechizo para cambiar el color de cabello?

según J.Lo. Mia sentía que George no la tomaba en serio, por eso lo mando a la goma...

¡Pues no me parece!

Entonces díselo, así de simple...

Ná – gruñó y se enfurruñó cuando paso a su lado, rodeada de Colín, y sus amigos, rumbo a la clase de Snape.

¿Hiciste las tareas para el profesor Snape, Mia? Porque aunque sean tus primeras clases con el, seguramente te las pedirá.

¡Claro que las hice! Y yo solita ¿eh? Nadie me ayudó, o sea, me estoy volviendo hiper responsable porque quiero que se hable bien de Mia Hilton... y del EW... a propósito, no me han dicho como me veo de rubia ¿me sienta bien?

¡Rubia, morena, pelirroja, con ese rostro el cabello es lo de menos! – suspiro Morgan con cara de ensueño

¡Que lindos, gracias!... ¿Pero que es eso? – pego un gritito cuando una chica paso a su lado, deteniéndose al lado de Lavender y Parvati.

¿qué pasa?

¡Esa chica! – señalo a Eloise – ¡No tiene sentido de la moda, ni de lo ultimo en maquillaje¿nadie le ha dicho que el labial púrpura ya paso de moda y no combina para nada con los pendientes negros¡y luce fatal con el acne de la frente¡solo es necesario una gotita de Murtlap mezclado con anís para que tenga el rostro lisito y sin imperfecciones!

¡créenos que ya se lo hemos dicho! – se adelanto Parvati – pero no tiene remedio, no hace caso de los consejos de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" o de "Vanidad Mágica"...

¡Y miren a esa otra! – señalo a Orla - ¡Yo conozco unos masajes con hielo de rosas y loción de arándanos para reducir las llantitas, aparte de una dieta buenísima para bajar tres libras en un día!

Le hace falta... y por supuesto unos ejercicios de piso, creo que hablare con ella...  
que sea al rato – dijo Colín – es hora de clases...

¿Podemos hablar de esos consejos después del almuerzo? – pregunto Lavender muy interesada – me interesa conocer el hechizo que utilizas para cambiar el color de cabello, Parvati y yo lo hemos intentado con mechones, pero algo no esta bien.

¡Por supuesto!

¡Vamos Mia, la clase es con Snape y no sabes como se pone si no acudimos a tiempo!

Mia y los chicos llegaron a clases a tiempo, Snape miraba a todos con su habitual gesto de desprecio característico, la chica miro al profesor de pies a cabeza, y le pareció, feo, soso, pasado de moda y le habría sugerido un buen enjuague de cabello echo con manzanilla y miel de abeja.

La chica se sentó entre Colín y Morgan, mientras que Nirvana y Chris estaban junto a los Slytherin. Snape comenzó la clase, si dejar de ver de reojo a Mia, la cual escribía con una pluma de color rosa brillante, traía muchas pulseras de plata que tintineaban alegremente cada que escribía y le taladraban los oídos al profesor, y si se cruzaban las miradas.

Ella le sonreía mostrando sus dientes perfectos y eso repateaba mas el hígado del profesor, aparte de que hacia un día antes, la había visto con el cabello castaño claro.

¿Quién me dice para que sirve mezclar hígado de doxy disecado con jalea de mangle¡Daremos la oportunidad a los nuevos¡señorita Hilton! – gruñó y Mia detuvo su pluma, alzo la vista y le sonrió.

Nirvana y Chris, que conocían como era ella, guardaron silencio, esperando sus acostumbradas tontas respuestas... solo que en esta ocasión, no estaban con el profesor del EW.

Si profesor – dijo melosamente, acomodándose el cabello y la pequeña tiara de estrellas pequeñas y brillantes que tenia en la frente.

Respóndame señorita Hilton...

¿Me podría repetir la pregunta? – pregunto nuevamente, haciendo que la frente de Snape se crispara y que el resto de alumnos, le miraran con cara de espanto, sobre todo los Slytherin, porque los Gryffindor se aguantaban la risa.

Pregunté – dijo entre dientes -... para que sirve mezclar hígado de doxy disecado con jalea de mangle.

Pues – se puso de pie y al medio mirar a sus compañeros, estos negaron levemente con la cabeza, para que no le dijera una tontería – no se...

¿Qué?

No lo se profesor – se volvió a sentar, con mucho descaro agitando su larga cortina de pelo, ahora rubio, que embobaba a Colín.

Ginny Weasley meneo la cabeza, su ex-cuñada, en verdad se pasaba de coqueta, pero aun no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre George.

¿No lo sabe? – dijo entre di entes y se di rigió al escritorio, donde tenia una lista – veamos – la vio – según sus calificaciones anteriores... y la del trimestre anterior de su colegio... no da pie al "No lo se"

Bueno... compre las calificaciones – respondió con mas des caro y hubo risas, Nirvana y Chris tu vieron que hundir la cabeza en sus brazos para no reírse mas. Ginny cerro los ojos... y no sabia si era idiota o solo se hacia y si había echo bien en cortar a su hermano.

Muy graciosa se ñorita Hilton... le re cuerdo que... el echo de que este aquí, la hace participe de las tareas y castigos... excepto de quitar puntos a alguna casa...

¿Y que con eso?

¿Qué con eso? Señorita Hilton, tendrá una detención y tarea extra por no responder a una simple pregunta...

¡Oiga, no la se¿acaso tengo cara de sabelotodo?

No se pase de lista con migo señorita... detención y tarea extra, eso es todo...

¡Pues ya que!

¿Hizo la tareas que pedí, señorita Hilton?

Claro profesor...

¡Muéstremela!

Ok – levanto la mochila, que era blanca con franjas rosas brillantes – y saco un rollo de pergamino... en color rosa - ¡esta es mi tarea!

¿Es una broma?

No profe, es mi tarea ¡revísela!

Snape desenrollo los dos pergaminos en suave color rosa y des prendió un olor a jazmines, éste hizo un gesto con el olor, y dio un pequeño vistazo, leyó algo y los volvió a en rollar – ¿cómo me puede entregar una tarea en un pergamino color rosa?

Eh... yo siempre entrego mis tareas en pergaminos de colores, ya sabe, para variar un poco el aburrido color paja... además, no hay ningún reglamento que diga que no puedo usar pergaminos rosas ¿o si?

Snape gruñó y se puso pálido – por esta... y solo por esta ocasión, le aceptare la tarea... porque el contenido es excelente... ni yo mismo, puedo dudarlo.

¡No lo diga muy alto! – chilló interrumpiéndolo – no quiero tener fama de nerd...

¡Señorita Hilton, es usted muy exasperante, peor que Potter y los Weasley! – miro a Ginny un momento - Las próximas tareas las quiero en pergamino de color natural... o me veré en la pena de no aceptar sus tareas.

Bueno...

Pero la detención y la tarea extra sigue en pie, al final de la clase hablaremos...

Esta bien profesor – suspiro. Aunque al final de la clase, se acerco Nirvana.

Mia...

¿Qué pasa?

Bonita tu gracia de cambiar el color de tu pelo... ¡No lo vayas a sobornar Mia, porque te meterás en un problema!

¿Qué no se puede?

¡Te cortara la cabeza!

Deja que lo haga Nirvana... será divertido... – se acerco Chris jalando un bucle de pelo de Mia.

¡NO!. ¿Acaso ahí no va esa chica Lisa Turpin?

¿Dónde, donde? – soltó el pelo y se volteo.

Creí que Pansy te gustaba Chris...

Es una mustia de lo peor, así no me gustan las chicas... les ofrezco todo lo que tengo y no me aprecian...

¡Eso digo yo! – suspiro Mia.

¡anda, ve! Te llama el profesor, nosotros te esperamos.

Snape puso a Mia como castigo, limpiar los trofeos de la sala, a partir de las ocho, después de la cena. Y tarea extra.

De buena gana, la chica le habría dado una bolsa de oro, pero se contuvo y se limito a sonreír.

Cuando Mia salió del despacho de Snape y caminaron por los pasillos, todo mundo ya sabia, que ella le había entregado su tarea en pergaminos rosas al profesor de pociones, todos cuchicheaban tal atrevimiento con Snape, pues de todos, era al que todos temían.

¿Qué hiciste Hilton? – salió J.Lo a su paso – todo mundo comenta que te enfrentaste al "terrible profesor Snape" ¿no es así? Y mira tu pelo, no es que te veas mal, pero creo que eso de ser rubia de la noche a la mañana...

Yo no hice nada... solo lo habitual, solo que se escandalizo por el color de mi tarea, y el color de pelo, me lo cambio cuando me aburra.

No estas en el EW, procura entregar tus tareas en el color habitual del pergamino y no andes hechizando la ojas para que cambien de color...

Me castigo y me dejo tarea extra...

¡Guau!

Ni modos... lo único malo es que aquí no habrá quien haga mi tarea... aunque si ofrezco oro... no faltara...

¡Mia! Por una vez en nuestra vida, hagamos nuestras tareas ¿quieres?

MMM... como te ha cambiado ese hombrecito – dijo desdeñosa – ya no eres la misma, corrupta, intransigente, malhumorada y deshonesta chica que mandaba a todos en el Elite Way. ¡Potter es mala influencia para ti, amiga, te vuelve honesta y eso no va contigo!

Te declaro mi odio – gruño sonriente - ¿eso piensas de mi?

No todo...

¡Anda largo, que tienes mas clases!

¡Si jefa! Por cierto, hablando de cambios, te hablan...

Tengo hora libre – dijo Harry a sus espaldas.

J.Lo le jalo el rostro para besarlo y Mia opto por irse de inmediato.

Ya supe lo que le hizo a Snape... ¿por qué se cambio el color de pelo?

Los chismes no corren aquí, vuelan...

¡Ya lo creo! Oye... ¿y donde nos perdemos una hora?

Ven – la jalo hacia un aula vacía – aquí no hay clases hasta en dos horas.

Pero alguien puede entrar...

Lo se – saco su capa invisible de la mochila y se la puso encima – si alguien entrara, no nos verá.

MMM... así podemos hacer muchas cositas – y sin perder mas tiempo, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. A los dos minutos, Alison echo un vistazo en el salón, pero no vio nada, y salió.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto su amiga.

No están... juraría que los vi entrar... pero no importa, seré paciente, y le quitare de las garras a Potter... esa Umbridge no sabe con quien se mete, Potter es mío, le cueste lo que le cueste aceptarlo...

¡Esa obsesión tuya¿por qué no lo dejas en paz?

¡Para nada! Después de besarlo y sentir sus labios, no podría besar a nadie mas...  
pues allá tú...

El fin de semana, Mia bajo a Hogsmeade con Colín, Morris y Ralph, con una encantadora chaqueta en color rosa, bien podría pasar por una integrante de la desaparecida Logia caza-chicos y su pelo ya no era tan rubio, ahora era color miel...

Sin pensar que George estaba atendiendo el recién y nuevo negocio abierto de "Sortilegios Weasley" el cual estaba súper lleno, y mas porque habían muchos que tenían cupones de descuento como inauguración.

Pero ella y los chicos, estaban en Honeydukes, viendo todos los caramelos y golosinas - ¿te gustan las ranas de chocolate¿las grageas¿Los chicles bomba¿los helados levitatorios?

¡Ay niños! – sonreía – no quiero muchos dulces porque acabo de perder algunas libras... ¿o acaso estoy muy flaca y necesito comer mas?

¡Eres perfecta! – reía Colín estúpidamente.

¡No te hace falta ni te sobra!

¡Que lindos son!

¿Vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla?

¡Ay... pero... mejor un té... porque yo casi no bebo!

¡Querida! – chillo Nirvana a su oído, que en ese momento entraba con un hambriento Ron, lo cual no es novedad - ¡Creo que te mordiste la lengua!

¡Imbécil! – dijo entre dientes.

¿Vamos Mia?

Vamos – y salió con ellos, rumbo a las tres escobas, en donde pidieron cerveza de mantequilla y alegremente comenzaron a tomar una tras otra, hasta que un alegre Morgan, decidió salir un momento del pub e ir a la tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley" la cual estaba menos llena. George estaba desocupado en ese momento y Morgan pudo acercarse.

¡Quiero dos bengalas que echen chispas rosas! Y... dos de pirotecnia, así como para impresionar a una hermosa chica.

Bien – dijo medio desganado, hacia días que se sentía bajo de ánimos – son dos sickles y un knut... ¿tienes cupón de descuento en bengalas?

¡Oh, por andar embobado con Mia no traje mi cupón!

George alzo la vista, con solo escuchar ese nombre - ¿Mia?

¡Ah, ya recuerdo¿Tu les diste clases de Quidditch en su colegio, verdad? Porque ella es sensacional, muy guapa... creo que Ralph, Creevey y yo tendremos competencia por ver quien la conquista...

¿Ella esta aquí, Mia Hilton?

Si, esta en Hogwarts junto a un grupo de compañeros... ahora precisamente esta con nosotros en las tres escobas... – le dejo las monedas - ¡Nos vemos Weasley!

George de inmediato, se dirigió a el chico que la ayudaba - ¡Jake!

¡Si señor!

Atiende la caja, yo saldré un momento – y de inmediato abandono la tienda, llegando a las tres escobas y a través del vidrio, vio a Mia, la cual iba por la tercera cerveza de mantequilla y reía mucho con los chicos, Colín se le acercaba mucho y le decía cosas al oído.

¡George! – le llamo Ron a sus espaldas, iba con Nirvana, quien estaba entretenida con las grageas de sabores y hacia muecas por los sabores.

¡Qué asco, esta es de hígado!

¿Por qué no me escribiste diciéndome que... tu novia, mi ex-novia y sus amigos están aquí?

¡Lo hice!.¿Por qué no te llegaría?

Seguramente Jake la traspapelo – suspiro.

¿No pasas a saludar a Mia? – pregunto Nirvana en tono jocoso.

¡Nirvana! – gimió George.

¡AY pequitas! – gruño – tu hermano tuvo la culpa de que lo mandaran por un tubo... Mia estaba loquita por él.

¡Es suficiente! – murmuro – regreso a la tienda – y se dio la media vuelta, yéndose de ahí de inmediato. Ron le dirigió una mirada de reproche a la chica, quien lo convenció dándole un buen beso.

En tanto en el cafetín de madame Pudipié, J.Lo hacia que Harry le quitara las cerezas que se ponía entre los dientes, y había un montón en un buen tazón y claro que de paso, pegaban sus bocas largo rato, pasando la cereza de una lengua a otra hasta que el se la comía (¿no es asqueroso jugar así con la comida? JAJAJA)

Y claro que el resto de parejas que estaban ahí, no les podían quitar los ojos de encima, sobre todo por que ella llevaba el apellido Umbridge. Pero los besos que se proporcionaban hacían que todos les pusieran mucha atención.

Después de aquí iremos a las tres escobas – dijo en un momento de respiro – Hermy nos alcanzara ahí ¿te parece?

Lo que tu digas gatito y se ponía otra cereza entre los dientes y Harry tenia que volver a su ruda labor...

Y hablando de Hermy, esta apenas llegaba a Hogsmeade, sola, había bajado con Parvati y Lavender, pero ya las había perdido.

¡Oye! – dijo Malfoy a sus espaldas antes de que entrara en el pueblo. Ella volteo y los vio solo.

¿Y tus guaruras?

Me deshice de ellos ¡ven!

¿A dónde?

¡Vamos Hermione! – la abrazo – Hay un lugar cerca de aquí, en donde nadie nos molestara...

¡No! – quiso safarse de sus brazos, pero el chico no la soltaba, y luego tenia esa mirada tierna y dulce que nadie conocía y que convencería a cualquiera - ¡Por favor Malfoy!

¿Qué te pasa Hermione, acaso ya no me quieres?

¿Quererte? – espeto - ¡Eres detestable! – pero el le cubrió los labios con un beso, mientras la apretaba mas fuerte.

¡Puedo sentir tus sentimientos cuando te beso! – le dijo muy bajo, y la verdad era que Hermy sentía como todo le temblaba con esos besos y solo veía sus grises ojos, el pelo rubio platino, su pálida piel que antes le parecía asquerosa... y que ahora la hacia ser irracional.

Por favor... – suplico cerrando los ojos, para no verlo – esto no funciona... piensa en todo lo que nos hiciste durante años...

¡Ahora eres mía Hermione! – casi grito - ¡y de nadie mas¡Yo te amo!

¡Sólo es deseo lo que sientes por mi! – protesto.

¡No... no es así¿sabes lo que siento cuando te veo? Siento que vale la pena vivir, siento que todo mi mundo eres tu, que si paso un día sin verte, es terrible... los días que pase en casa fueron un infierno porque solo pensaba en ti... Hermy, mi amor... no me rechaces o me volveré loco...

Ella no podía negar que cuando el la abrazaba, podía sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo y sus fuertes, aunque delgados brazos, y su dulce aliento por su rostro y sus delgados labios posados por el lóbulo de su oreja y su pelo rubio platino lacio y largo, posándose por sus ojos castaños.

¡Ya estas loco! – murmuro casi sin aliento, entreabriendo los ojos y viendo el cabello rubio posándose sobre su rostro.

¡Por ti Granger! y la abrazaba mas fuerte.

¡Eres una bestia, me lastimas!

¡Mira como me pones Amor, con solo sentir tu cuerpo vibrar bajo el mío, ya eres toda una mujer!

No negare que... tú también te pusiste bien...

¡Te necesito!

Y el la soltó, para tomarle bien su rostro y proporcionarle un buen beso, la chica se perdía por completo y lo abrazo, por un momento, sin importarle que estuvieran a la vista de todos, a la salida del pueblo, aunque en ese momento, quien no los conocía, solo veía a un par de adolescentes, besándose.

Mia ya estaba mareada, así que salió del pub un momento, para que el aire le tocara, dejando a los chicos y prometiendo que regresaría, pero camino de un lado a otro, hasta salir del pueblo y sentarse en una piedra.

¡Ay que mareada estoy! – decía mientras sostenía su cabeza - ¡estoy despeinada, desmaquillada y desparpajada¡soy un maldito caos! Y eso que solo fueron seis cervezas...

Mia – le llamaron de pronto y ella alzo la vista, pero con el pelo en la cara, la visión borrosa con la que andaba...

¡Ay, que lindo! – sonrió - ¡Que visión tan linda!

George Weasley estaba frente a ella y la miraba medio desilusionado.

No te estas portando bien – le dijo. Pero ella andaba en su onda visionaria.

¡Pareces tan real!

¿Qué? – gimió.

¡Oh, bellísima visión, no desaparezcas ahora! – y alargo los brazos palpando el pecho del chico -

¡Pareces de verdad¡pero hasta te veo doble!

¡Mia, soy yo, George, de carne y hueso!

Y sin dudarlo mucho, Mia se abalanzó sobre George (así es la ebriedad) y lo tiro al suelo con ella encima y comenzó a besarlo con mucha pasión... como siempre había deseado que la besara.

El chico no veía lo duro, sino lo tupido, porque el suelo estaba frío y duro, y aparte, la presión del frágil cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo, pero Mia le estaba besando como nunca... ya saben, con mucha lengua, mordida de labio y todo eso.

Pero el chico tuvo que quitársela de encima cuando sintió que sus manos se introducían bajo el suéter y la camisa, recorriendo su tórax, la sensación era demasiada para controlar una situación peligrosa.

¡No Mia!

¡Maldición! – gruño - ¡Hasta mis visiones me rechazan!

¡Mia no soy una visión!

¡Que chistoso, hasta habla!

¡Mia, Mia! – de pronto comenzaron a gritar, Letizia y Maria Mercedes la andaban buscando.

La chica tambaleando, comenzó a buscarlas dejando a la "visión" con los labios adoloridos y con sabor a cerveza de mantequilla.

¡Chicas, no las había visto! – dijo cuando las vio.

Nos pusieron las clases en horarios diferentes... ¡Mia, estas ebria!

¡Sólo un poquito! Aunque tuve una visión tan real...

¿En serio?.¿Cuál?.¿Conejitos rosas?

Vi a George y no me resistí a besarlo...

¿En serio? Y si es una visión. ¿besaste el aire?

No sé... era tan real que hasta lo sentí deveritas...

Vieja borracha – murmuro Letizia – a ver Antonio, hay que llevarla al colegio, necesita dormir para que se le baje el cuete...

¡Qué lata! Ya había divisado a Zabini...

¿Y me lo dices a mi? Ese tal Owen andaba en una tienda de bromas y ya no pude hacerle ninguna platica... por el momento.

* * *

Bueno... disculpen si me demoro mucho subiendo los capítulos... Pero sí que son bastantes... n.n  
Y pues... Para los que quieren más de Hermione&Draco... Lamento decirles que eso no está en mis manos. Yo sólo respublico. n.n El FF está escrito hace mucho, mucho tiempo...  
Pero... muy pronto tendrán más de esta Pareja! Sí... se viene, se viene! No, bueno... No es que alguien venga, pero... Se viene más sobre esta pareja!. :D Sí! O... ¿A poco ustedes pensaban que iba a ser todo color de rosa?  
_Muajajaja!  
_SÍ! Porque hay E.W.M.S. para rato!. :D

* * *


	5. Lo que toda chica desea, según

**Capítulo 5: "Lo que toda chica desea... según"**

La Lety y la Mary, dejaron a Mia en su vagón correspondiente, y ellas regresaron a Hogsmeade, aun había tiempo para la diversión.  
Así que cada una se fue por su lado a hacer su luchita, pues aun no sabían como les iría con los chicos que tenían en la mira.  
Letizia localizo a Owen Cauldwell con su amigo Kevin Whitby y Frank Murphy, en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, y al entrar, lo primero que vio tras el mostrador, fue el rostro confundido de George.  
¡Ajá, así que no fue visión! – se acerco a el – lo que Mia besuqueo fue mas real que papa Noel...  
¿Compraras algo? – espeto George malhumorado.  
UUUUYYY que carácter... ya cásate... Mia esta disponible – sonrió – esa no es manera de tratar a los clientes – y busco con la mirada a Owen, que de pronto volteo y ella le sonrió con descaro.  
Es menor que tu – dijo George.  
¿y que? Ya esta bien desarrolladito y hay una que otra cosita que debe aprender ahora que puede y que estoy aquí...  
¿Lo piensas echar a perder?  
SIP... bueno, te diré Weasley, porque aunque no nos caigamos muy bien, me preocupa esa niña loca... Mia aun te quiere, y ahora que vino esta dispuesta a todo con todos... así que mejor aprovecha la oferta y muéstrate mas generoso con ella, no tengas miedo... si ella quiere darte todo...¡que cool!  
Gracias por el consejo, lo tomare en cuenta – dijo con sarcasmo.  
Tu te lo pierdes – y fue directo a donde Owen, sus amigos estaban viendo unas bromas de muestra – Hola...  
Hola – respondió el chico con un poco de timidez.  
Me llamo Letizia... tu eres Owen ¿verdad?  
¿Me conoces? – sonrió el chico y ella pensó que era tierno... (asalta cunas)  
claro... eres un chico interesante... cuando te vi, me dije... española, ese niño tiene algo especial...

¿Te das cuenta que voy en cuarto y tu en sexto?  
A mi eso no me quita el sueño – y se acerco mas, sacando mas el pecho (que no era mucho por cierto) en pose seductora y mostrándose coqueta.  
¿Estas... coqueteándome?  
¿tu que crees?  
Creo que estas tratando de jugar conmigo... Letizia...  
¡Pero que chico tan desconfiado¿por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta y así platicamos un rato?  
Bueno... – y se despidió de sus amigos saliendo con la chica en cuestión, aunque como el era mas alto, la edad era lo de menos... pero Letizia estaba mas convencida que debía botaneárselo.  
Y Owen se sentía halagado de que una chica mayor estuviera interesada en el, porque por lo regular, las niñas de su grupo siempre andaban tras los de quinto pa arriba, y sobre todo, teniendo en la mira la falsa ilusión de los chicos del ED, principalmente Harry.  
Pero en esa ocasión, las Hufflepuff los vieron pasar y aquello no les pareció muy agradable. La española era muy descarada y consideraban que era mayor para el, aunque fuera un romance pasajero.  
Eleanor Branstone, Laura Madley de cuarto y Rose Séller de tercero, le echaban sendas miradas de odio declarado a la chica - ¿vieron eso¡La jugadora de quiddicht no pierde el tiempo!  
¡Pero ella es de sexto! – protesto Rose.  
Esto no puede ser... ella que busque novio en su colegio ¡que no se meta con un Hufflepuff... porque aparte están en la mesa Slytherin!

Tienes razón – dijo Laura – no vamos a permitir que Owen se enrede con esa tipa descarada ¡Mírala! Es la típica lagartona que solo juega con los chicos... ¡Ninguna arpía jugara con uno de los nuestros!  
No olvides que juega quiddicht...  
¿Y eso que?  
Dos cosas Eleonor... juega rudo y sucio... y dos, Owen tiene ganas de entrar al equipo de quiddicht y ha sido rechazado dos veces... tal vez quiera que ella le enseñe algunas técnicas para que pase la prueba...  
¡Te falta malicia Laura! Lo que ella quiere de Owen es otra cosa, lo veo en su mirada – y alzo la vista para ver como Letizia acariciaba las puntas de su cabello negro, corto y lacio y se lo echaba detrás de las orejas, para que Owen viese bien su rostro y sus ojos negros expresivos.  
¡Es una buscona!  
¡Vamos a darle líos un día de estos, ninguna extraña se quedara con nuestros chicos!  
Vaya... pensé que estabas interesada en Ernie Macmillan, Eleonor.  
¡Oh, vamos, el jamás se fijara en una chica de cuarto, es prefecto, miembro de ese grupo llamado ED, en el cual solo están los mejores, así que seamos francas, podremos seguirlos y ser sus fans, pero nunca nos harán caso...  
¡Y pensar que al otro año ya no estarán! – suspiro Rose.  
¡Mírenla! – chilló Laura - ¡como lo jala de la túnica y como le toma el brazo!  
Otra que si estaba feliz y contenta, mas que nunca, era Sakura, pues Anthony por fin había comprendido qué tanto era tantito y que si una chica ofrecía todo lo que tenia, el finalmente no perdía nada y andaban dando vueltas en el pueblo, muy abrazados y besándose en cada aparador y de paso, comprando una que otra cosita por ahí.  
Finalmente Golsdtein era un chico pudiente. Así como Justin, quien andaba siguiendo a todas partes a Merlina, que se acompañaba de Rick y Paúl. Y la chica compraba todo lo que se le ponía enfrente.

¿No estas exagerando? – dijo Paúl a Merlina – estaremos aquí un buen rato...  
estoy aburrida, no es lo mismo nuestra escuela... hubiera deseado que Jude viniera... pero como se metió en líos por lo de la logia...  
¡Oye, yo pase por sus armas! – sonrió Rick.  
Que asqueroso eres Rick...  
¿Perdón? – chilló - ¡estuvo buenísimo!  
Oigan, ese chico nos viene siguiendo desde hace rato... creo que le gustas Merlina...  
La chica miro de reojo – es un im bécil de este colegio, compre suficiente... me iré a dormir a mi vagón.  
Que cruel eres chica...  
¡Miren, para mi fue un fastidio venir y aquí todos son... tan bien portados, tan... sosos, no se, no me gusta!  
Eres todo un caso Sthepen...  
¿se quedan?  
Si claro, hay unas pollitas interesantes que ver...  
¿Y Jean-Paúl?  
Ya encontró victima... la chica es... un poco rara...  
¡Sabes que a Jacquard siempre le ha gustado lo raro! – rompieron a reír.  
Luna no había sido besada nunca, y estaba aterrada, respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos estaban mas desorbitados que nunca, pero Jacquard tenia sus labios rozando los de ella arrinconados en un árbol.  
¡Trangquila! – murmuro y pego sus labios suavemente, Luna no podía ni moverse, ni abría la boca, así que el francés solo se limito a besarla así, sintiendo como los labios de la chica temblaban levemente - ¿nungca teg hagbían begsado? – pregunto cuando se separo de ella.

No...  
U LA, LA... es la prigmega veg que toco unog labiog virginales – y luego recordó a cierta chica con la que la había pasado mas que bien...  
y en ese entonces era mas pura que una santa. Y pensó que era la segunda vez que había probado unos labios así.  
¿qué pasa?  
Nada – y acerco de nuevo su rostro, pegando sus labios a los de Luna, quien estaba muy sonrojada, pero poco a poco, los labios húmedos de Jean-Paúl hacían que ella los entreabriera lentamente, pero cuando sintió que una lengua traviesa ya andaba por ahí, se aparto asustada.  
¡Lo siento! – chilló Luna, y el chico solo se limito a sonreír.  
No te preocupes...  
¡Me siento como una idi ota! – gruño y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Jacquard con una expresión de ¡ya que!. Pero a lo lejos, Millicent los espiaba, acompañada de Pansy, a quien se le había perdido Chris.

¡Esa estú pida Ravenclaw!  
¿qué tiene?  
¡Dejar así a un bombón! – suspiro viendo a Jean-Paúl que optaba por regresar al pueblo.  
Si que te gusta ese francesito...  
¡Es un sueño! – suspiro Millicent – además, si se fijo en la rara esa...  
MMM – Pansy la analizo – pues tienes que admitir que desde que se peina y se pinta, se ve distinta...  
¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? – gruñó.  
Diez kilos menos... quizás mas... no tiene acne en la nariz... ni grasa en el mentón, es mas... femenina y... si tuviera... seguramente si se rasura el bigote... – enfatizo lo ultimo – acéptalo Millicent, si bajaras de peso y fueras mas femenina, algunos te harían caso... ¡Ni siquiera Crabble que es medio estú pido acepto salir contigo!  
¡Pansy!  
Pareces un ropero Millicent... no una chica, y mira que la estatura no es impedimento – dirigió sus ojos a la estilizada y alta figura de Sakura, que pasaba con su bastón, digo, con Anthony... y no era su bastón, los dos tenían la misma estatura...  
¡Me gusta ese chico y por el soy capaz de probar un montón de pociones para conseguir ser bella! (me pregunto si las pócimas hacen milagros)  
Y si de bellas se preguntan, Ginny apenas y creía que Thierry se había cortado el cabello, dejando ver sus agradables facciones - ¡Te ves muy bien!  
Si, digamos que la mas agradecida fue mi madre, le envié lo que me quitaron y ha mandado a decir que lo enmarcará...  
Pero ¿por qué te lo cortaste? A mi no me molestaba...  
Digamos que quise quitarme el look de hombre rebelde...  
¡Ah! Vienes a fingir ¿eh?

Contigo imposible – y se acerco a su rostro, besándose... para enojo de Ron, quien al verlos a través de la ventana, quiso ir a desapartarlos, pero Nirvana se lo impidió y lo sentó a la fuerza.  
¡Tu no iras! Tu hermana esta grandecita como para cuidarse sola... y yo no veo que el la este obligando ¡ella es la que le toma el rostro!  
Pero...  
Mejor bésame a mi – le dijo melosa y acercando mas su silla a la de el, ni Harry con J.Lo o Hermione habían llegado a las tres escobas.  
Cerca de esa mesa, Mary estaba sentada entre Crabble, Goyle, y Nott... (lindo el cuadro) pero mirando fijamente a Zabini frente a ella, el chico le contaba que desde hacia un año había ingresado al equipo de quiddicht como guardián.  
¿En serio¿así que guardián?  
Malfoy es el capitán y buscador... Crabble y Goyle son golpeadores, Millicent, Parkinson y Graham son cazadores y yo guardián. Por cierto, creo que el próximo juego toca con nosotros.  
¡Claro, será un partido muy interesante y ahora si jugaré!  
¿por qué lo dices?  
No se ofendan, pero dicen que su equipo juega sucio, pesado y son bien tramposos... ¡y como nosotros somos iguales, habrá que ver de que cuero salen mas correas! Supongo que ese día correrá sangre...

¿Y estas aquí con nosotros, no te da miedo?  
Bueno... es que en Slytherin... hay cosas interesantes – sonrió y echándole ojitos a Blaise, quien por un momento se sintió turbado, y Mary acariciaba su largo cabello negro, sin dejar de verlo.  
¿Tu amiga le coquetea a Zabini? – pregunto Ron al ver la escena.  
Deja que haga su luchita, sígueme besando tigre...  
Es que me parece asqueroso...  
Ron... ¿tengo que recordarte que comparto la mesa con ellos. Y que podemos ser tan despreciable como ellos... y que tenia un póster de Lucius Malfoy en mi habitación?  
¡Nirvana!  
No juzgues mas a Mary Mercy, igual y ese chico no le haga caso... mientras no me diga que le gusta alguno de los otros tres... Blaise es guapo...  
¿te parece?  
Claro... – y vio los ojos de Ron, y tenia las mejillas rojas - ¿No me digas que ya te enojaste?  
No...  
¡Oh, pequitas! – y lo jalo del cuello para lo de siempre... y para dar espectáculo a todos, inclusive McGonagall que pasaba con la profesora Sprout y al verlos, se puso verde.  
¡Muchachos! – exclamó - ¡es suficiente!  
¿qué? – gimió Nirvana y Ron estaba de mil colores.  
¡No quiero que se estén besando de ese modo en publico¿qué van a decir de los alumnos de Hogwarts¡le recuerdo señorita Tyler que aunque sea huésped de la escuela, el solo hecho de estar ahí, la hace parte del colegio y le debe respeto!  
Eh... si profesora ¡Vamos Ron! – lo jalo - ¡vamos a besarnos en un lugar mas privado! – y Sprout desvió una mirada divertida, mientras que McGonagall se ponía mas verde.

¡Vaya con estos jóvenes!  
Es la edad Minerva... los vuelve muy pasionales... vamos, hay que tomar algo, ahí esta el Flitwick con Rosmerta.  
Luna en esos momentos, se topaba con Ginny y con Thierry - ¡Ginny, por favor!  
¿qué te pasa Luna?  
¡Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente! – le dijo con urgencia - ¡En privado!  
Si claro... Thierry, nos vemos al rato ¿quieres?  
Por supuesto – le dio un beso y se marcho.  
Ahora si, dime...  
El francés me beso... – dijo pausadamente – nunca nadie me había tocado siquiera y fue muy extraño... sus labios, sobre los míos, la presión tan suave, y luego...  
¿abriste la boca?  
Un poco y el... me metió la lengua... ¡No se como actuar! Es que... como te digo, ninguno me había besado... ni me había abrazado... me dio miedo, y salí corriendo, ahora me siento extraña, tonta, estúpida...  
Luna... es natural que ahora los chicos estén interesados en ti...  
¿Bromeas? Ninguno en Hogwarts se me acerca... recuerda que sigo siendo Lunática Loovegod...  
solo es fama, porque ahora estas muy linda, con el pelo recogido, bien alisado, la ropa impecable... y si los chicos de tu casa o la mía, son unos tontos, los de fuera no... el francés esta bien, es simpático...  
nunca he tenido novio... no se como actuar... y no se si deba abrir la boca...  
pues así el beso estaría completo...  
¡Es que se siente raro sentir la lengua y...!

Luna, no pienses en eso cuando te bese, tu solo déjate llevar en el momento, disfruta el beso y punto... así aprenderás a besar, porque por lo que me cuentas, el francesito es muy gentil... otro fuera...  
¿tu crees?  
En parte si, en parte no... el francesito ya se había topado con Thierry y se hacían confidencias.  
¡Así que andas de maestro Jean-Paúl!  
Luna es la chica mas inocente e inexperta que he conocido ¡Imagínate que ni siquiera abre la boca para besar!  
¿y vas a aguantar tal situación?  
¿a que te refieres?  
Jean-Paúl... si como dices, es inexperta, y es dura para cooperar, no creo que afloje mas allá de unos besos y conociendo el temperamento calenturiento que los caracteriza, pues no creo que tu...  
¡Como eres im bécil Thierry!  
¿acaso miento?  
Déjame intentar algo nuevo... iniciar a la chica en el camino del destrampe y la desinhibición total...  
Por lo menos tienen la misma edad – sonrió.  
Y hablando de sonrisas... si el árbol hablara ya hubiera comenzado a gritar para correr al par de indecentes que estaban pegados al tronco, y ya se imaginaran quienes eran...  
Hermy y Malfoy tenían un faje muy bueno, y a ella parecía no importarle que su espalda se lastimara con el tronco rasposo, el cabello de ambos estaba mas revuelto que nunca y esos no eran besos, pues parecían que querían comerse uno al otro.

Y ni frío tenían, porque los suéteres habían quedado en el piso y sus ropas ya andaban desabotonadas, y el chico estaba decidido a hacer de las suyas en ese lugar  
y la otra que de los "No quiero" pasaba a los "Si quiero", pues parecía olvidarse que se encontraría con sus amigos.  
Harry y J.Lo llegaron a las tres escobas y no había ninguno.  
Mejor regresemos al colegio – dijo la chica con voz picarona – y pasemos a mi habitación... a ver que actividades provechosas podemos hacer tu y yo solitos ¿no te parece?  
Por supuesto que no lo penso dos veces.  
Otro que estaba sacado de onda, era Owen, pues se habían sentado en le cafetín de madame Pudipié a tomar un café con Lety  
pero entre platica y platica, la mano de la chica ya andaba por la pierna del chico, por la cara de el, parecía que estaba a punto de pedir auxilio.  
Y si preguntan por Hannah y Lee, pues ellos estaban en otra mesa, intercambiando saliva, como siempre.

* * *


	6. Bajos instintos ¿necesarios?

**Capítulo 6: "Bajos instintos... ¿necesarios? "**

Al día siguiente, la expectación era el juego de quiddicht que habría entre Slytherin y el EW, a las cinco en el campo, las otras casas tenían curiosidad por saber quien tendría mas mala maña o quien tiraría a quien de su escoba.  
Malfoy no tendría las cosas tan fáciles, debía demostrar a ese equipo, que era buen líder, aunque Millicent y Pansy, no estaban pensando en ser amables, pero Millicent de vez en cuando le echaba unos ojotes a Jean-Paúl y la maliciosa de Letizia se percato de ello.  
¡Olvídalo niña! A Jean-Paúl no le gustan las vacas voladoras.  
¿QUÉ?  
Estas a mil años luz de el... para conquistarlo tendrías que volver a nacer, y nacer mas femenina...  
¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme jugadora de quinta?  
Me atrevo... porque se me pega la gana ¿y que?  
¡Voy a tumbarte los dientes y de la escoba maldita mujercita!  
¡Intentadlo vaca parada!  
¡Ya te odio desgraciada, me las vas a pagar!  
Mirad... ¡la que es linda, es linda! Y las feas... ¡que pena me da su caso!  
¡Eso fue cruel amiga mía! – sonrió Mary acercándose.  
¿no has escuchado eso de que la suerte de la fea, la bonita la desea?  
Ajá...  
Millicent odia la suerte de Luna porque Jean-Paúl le persigue... así que yo digo¡la suerte de la fea... una mas fea la desea!...  
¡Ya víboras! – interrumpió Paúl – el partido empezara en un momento mas.  
¿te echarías a Millicent?  
Ni estando solos en una isla – respondió quedito.

¡Al partido niños! – ordeno Mia y todos tomaron sus escobas. En las gradas, había griterío en las gradas, en contra de ambos equipos, pero a Nirvana, Sakura, Merlina, Chris, J.Lo y Thierry los tenia sin cuidado, el que los abuchearan. De todos modos, insultaban a sus propios compañeros.  
¡Espero que te caigas de la escoba Letizia!  
¡Rómpete una pierna Jean-Paúl!  
¡Comete esto Paúl!- le hizo Chris una seña obscena, ya saben la del dedo de enmedio.  
¡Espero que te rompan toda tu madre Rick!  
¡Gracias por su apoyo! – les grito Mia aguantándose la risa.  
¡El sentimiento es mutuo!  
¡Jó danse!  
¡Genial! – dijo J.Lo y se sentó junto a Harry que estaba tras ellos – oye mi amor, no quiero perder el tiempo viendo este partido, lo resumiremos así: los dos juegan sucio, pesado y fuera de lugar...  
¿quieres irte de aquí?  
¿quién hablo de irse? Yo hablo de esto – y atrapo el rostro del chico, besuqueandolo delante de todos, Hermy que estaba a su lado, prefirió concentrarse en... Malfoy, secretamente, y Ron espero pacientemente a que Nirvana tuviera la misma idea... no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.  
¡Hey ustedes! – gruño Merlina - ¿por qué no se van a un hotel?  
¿no pueden dejar de besuquearse cinco minutos?  
¡No me apetece verlos fajando! – dijo Chris.  
J.Lo les hizo una seña grosera sin soltar a Harry, y Sakura jalo a Hermy.  
¡Ven aquí chica! Deja a esos inútiles y su intercambio de saliva.  
Hermy suspiro ¡si ella pudiera hacer lo mismo y besarse libremente con... con el jamás! Quizás con alguien mas.  
Pero J.Lo no dejaba respirar a Harry y sus manitas ya andaban por lugares demasiado privados y en ese momento había mucha gente... pero por lo menos ella no tenia al novio casi sobre las butacas como Nirvana tenia a Ron.

¡Nirvana, si quieres un "**NQQTA**", mejor vete al tren! – pro testo Thierry quien estaba con Ginny en una esquina y ella veía como Nirvana se comía a Ron con mucho descaro.  
¿Qué es un **NQQTA**? – pregunto Ginny.  
¡ "**N**iño o niña **Q**ue **Q**uiero **T**irarme **A**hora"!  
¡Yo no quiero nada! Solo lo ando besando... ¡Us tedes sigan viendo ese pa rtido y ahí me avisan si co mienza la ma sacre!  
El par tido comenzó, y la quaffle salió dis parada, y los cazadores salieron tras ella, Jacquard y Malfoy se pu sieron en el lugar mas alto, en busca de la snicht... pero la snicht de Malfoy se llamaba Hermione, porque solo miraba a donde ella es taba. Jacquard se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar reírse.  
Abajo, Millicent hacia todo lo po sible por tirar a Letizia de su escoba, Lety le daba duro a Pansy, Pansy a Lee, Lee a Crabble, Crabble a Paúl, Paúl a Goyle, Goyle a Rick, Rick a Graham, Graham a Mia, Mia a Zabini y este volaba cer quita de Mary y ambos se echa ban mi raditas se ductoras,  
eran los únicos que no que rían ma tarse en el par tido. Zabini cruzaba su mirada con ella y Mary le guiñaba el ojo, aven taba besitos y se re lamía los labios.  
Jacquard en un gesto de abu rrimiento, se acerco a Malfoy, es quivando las bludger que le aven taban -  
¡Oye Malfoy¡Si la miras mucho te la vas a acabar¿por qué di ablos no le gritas a todo tus com pañeros que la amas y no puedes vivir sin ella?  
¡No seas idi ota¿de que hablas?  
¡No finjas demencia... todos se darán cuenta a quien miras! Tu pri oridad es la snicht...  
¡Vete a tu lugar!

Ná... juntos veremos a la guapa Hermione... ¿siempre ha estado así de buena?  
¡Mira estú pido Francés, no me fas tidies!  
¡Que geniecito!  
¡Bludger! – chilló Lety y Jacquard se hizo a un lado, pasando la bludger entre ellos.  
¡DEJA DE PLATICAR JEAN, ESTAMOS EMPEZANDO EL JUEGO!  
Aquello parecía una masacre, Crabble le entraba fuerte a Rick, y ambos se golpeaban contra las gradas, no llevaban ni diez minutos de partido y Pansy ya tenia la túnica desgarrada junto con Letizia,  
Goyle y Mary le entraban durísimo con los bates, Zabini se había salido de su portería y también Mia, Graham y Lee se disputaban las pelotas... del juego.  
Millicent y Paúl tenían las mejillas hinchadas, y las pelotas entraban simultáneamente en los aros de ambos equipos,  
ya que estos estaban mas preocupados por quien le rompía la cara a quien, primero.  
Jean-Paúl estaba muerto de la risa, esquivando bludger y Malfoy no perdía de vista a Hermy... ¿y la snicht, bien gracias, nadie le hacia caso.  
En las gradas, solo los Slytherin gritaban, el resto estaban mudos y madame Hooch no podía hacer nada. Porque los chicos volaban de un lugar a otro.  
¡OYE JEAN, ATRAPA LA SNITCH, AHÍ VA! – grito Sakura desde las gradas -¡PARA QUE TERMINE EL JUEGO ANTES DE QUE SE MATEN!  
¡Cumplo tus ordenes preciosa! – y de inmediato salió detrás de la snicht, a toda prisa, Malfoy al verlo, decidió poner atención al juego y lo siguió a toda velocidad, trazando círculos en el cielo y al ras del suelo, alrededor de las gradas, iban volando casi juntos, con la snicht adelante.

Pero de pronto, una bludger a toda velocidad, golpeo el estomago de Rick y éste se sujeto de la escoba, dando una voltereta y golpeando a su vez a Millicent,  
quien con su pesado cuerpo, se impacto contra Jean-Paúl y este a su vez, contra Malfoy quien no vio lo duro, si no lo tupido, porque la espalda de Jean-Paúl le dio un golpe tan fuerte,  
que lo ultimo que Malfoy alcanzo a ver, fue su rostro sobre las gradas, sintió mucho dolor, escucho a lo lejos como algo se rompía y luego se hizo un terrible silencio.  
Malfoy yacía en el suelo, inconsciente, lleno de golpes, moretones, un hilillo de sangre salía de la boca, nariz y de alguna parte de su cabeza, y un brazo parecía estar roto.  
¡OOOOOOH! – gimieron todos, y de inmediato, los equipos de quiddicht bajaron de inmediato.  
¡Ahora si se rompió el cuello! – exclamo Letizia.  
¡Y salió sin querer, sin planearlo!  
¡Draco, Draco! – le llamo Pansy, pero el chico no respondía.  
¡Esta muerto! – se le ocurrió decir a Mia - ¡Draco esta muerto!  
¿estas loca? – gimió Lee, pero al ver el brillo de diversión en su rostro, lanzo un soplido.  
En las gradas, todos se arremolinaban y cuchicheaban sobre lo sucedido y porque Malfoy no se movía, Madame Hooch y McGonagall se acercaron de inmediato. En donde estaban el resto del EW y algunos Gryffindor, se asomaban.  
¡Estuvo horrible el trancazo! – gimió Sakura.  
¡Si sobrevive a eso sería un milagro! – exclamo Chris.  
Hermy estaba pálida, muy pálida, no hablaba, no se movía, tenia los ojos fijos en el cuerpo inerte de Malfoy, estaba demasiado asustada. Harry y Ron se acercaron a ella, al ver el accidente.  
¡Eso estuvo grueso!

¡Terrible! Ni porque sea Malfoy merece eso...  
Lo que acabo con el cuadro, fue la dulce Mia, con su habitual chispa malvadilla quien subió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros y con un rostro demasiado descompuesto, fingido...  
¡Malfoy esta muerto!  
¿Qué? – chilló J.Lo  
¡Se rompió el cuello¡esta frío, muerto, cadáver, colgó los tenis o como quieran llamarle¡somos unos asesinos!  
¡Oh! – fue lo ultimo que Hermy alcanzo a decir antes de desmayarse y que Ron alcanzara a sostenerla.  
¡Mia! – espeto Nirvana, medio divertida.  
¿No es día de los inocentes?  
¡Eres una completa tarada! – gimió J.Lo - ¿cómo esta el chico?  
Mal, pero vivo, alcancé a ver como respiraba... ¡Ah! Ya se lo llevan a la enfermería.  
Después de esto, dudo mucho que los otros equipos quieran jugar con ustedes ¡y eso que solo son juegos de entrenamiento!  
¡Pero si juegan con mi gatito y le hacen algo los mataré a todos! – amenazo J.Lo.  
¡Hermione, despierta! – sacudía Ron a la chica, la cual la habían dejado en una grada.  
¡Se desmayo¿por qué?  
Creo que el chistecito de Mia, la impresionó...

¿Pero al grado de desmayarse? – gruñó el chico.  
Eh... es una chica sensible... – vacilo Nirvana.  
¡pero no despierta!  
Tranquilo chicos, ya todos se fueron, la llevaremos a nuestro tren, para que despierte bien...  
Yo la llevo – dijo Chris y la cargo entre sus brazos.  
Minutos después, la chica despertaba de su sueño profundo y al recordar lo que había sucedido, comenzó a llorar.  
¡Cálmate Hermy, tus amigos están afuera y te van a oír!  
¡Lo que dijo Mia eran mentira¡en serio! Malfoy esta vivo, bien madreado, pero vivo...  
si, para desgracia de muchos... sigue vivo.  
¿En serio? – gimoteaba – ¿en serio esta bien?  
Claro que si Granger, procura no poner tu corazón al descubierto, a no ser que quieras que tus amigos se enteren de tus sentimientos.  
¿Qué dices¿cuáles sentimientos¡yo no estoy enamorada de Malfoy!  
Sigue diciendo tal cosa... puede que tu sola te convenzas, pero tus lagrimitas dicen todo lo contrario.  
¡Anda, límpiate la cara... que de un momento a otro, entraran Harry y Ron!  
Me gustaría verlo...  
Esta en la enfermería, no creo que te dejen verlo...  
Hay una manera...  
¿cuál?  
J.Lo saco la capa invisible de Harry – la dejo en su ultima visita, te la presto, pero luego se la das y le dices que yo te la di para que se la dieras...  
¡perfecto!  
¡Hermy estas bien! – entraron sus amigos.  
Si... si, es que... me impresiono eso fue todo...  
Bueno, casi me da un ataque por la bromita de Mia – dijo Ron.  
El golpe fue duro... como el que tuve en segundo y salí con el brazo roto...  
Suerte que Lockhart no estaba ahora...

Estoy cansada – dijo Hermy – creo que iré a mi habitación, a dormir un rato.  
Te acompañamos, no te nos vayas a desmayar en el camino ¿no te importa Loret?  
Para nada gatito, acompáñenla...  
Bye amor – despidió Nirvana a Ron.  
Hermione no espero mucho, salió a hurtadillas de la sala común, cubierta por la capa invisible para colarse en la enfermería, al llegar ahí, Madame Pomfrey dejaba las ultimas pociones para Malfoy,  
quien ya tenia bien el brazo, aunque lo mantenía vendado, su rostro estaba pálido, con un ojo morado, un vendolete grueso en la frente, y un labio hinchado.  
No tenia puesto el uniforme, porque tenia algunos moretones en el pecho y tras la revisión si no tenia costillas rotas,  
o quizás algún tobillo torcido o una rodilla lastimada, le habían dejado una sabana solamente. Y aunque el chico ya había reaccionado, había tomado algo que lo haría dormir un par de horas.  
Hermy se quedo junto a su cama un buen rato, Madame Pomfrey no volvería hasta media noche a darle una vuelta, estaban solos.  
Hermy se quito la capa y acaricio el rostro del chico, le dio pequeños besos, continuo con el cuello, con sus hombros, con el tórax, con el abdomen y...  
fue que Malfoy comenzó a reaccionar, ella alzo la vista y el medio turbado la vio.

¿Hermione?  
Hola... ¿cómo te si entes?  
Mejor – sonrió, cuando se percato que la sabana que lo cubría andaba por sus pies - ¿qué me hacías traviesa?  
Estaba cerciorándome que es tuvieras completo... el golpe estuvo durísimo...  
Aun me duele la cabeza...  
¿Sabes? Teniéndote así... a mi merced, indefenso... me pone de cierta manera... jacarandosa...  
¿Qué?  
Si Malfoy... es la verdad... y comenzó a acariciar su tórax, abdomen y un poco mas abajo, me tiendo atrevidamente la mano al bóxer.  
¡No Hermy, no me hagas esto, estoy muy mal me duele el cuerpo!  
Yo quiero sentirte vivo...  
¡No Granger! – salto cuando la mano de ella andaba por salva sea la parte.  
¡Oh si, ya lo creo que si!  
¡Estoy mal... hoy no quiero!  
¡Necesito desestrezarme Draco! No sabes la que pase cuando me dijeron que...  
¿qué?  
Que es tabas... mal...  
Pero estoy bien y... ¿no podrías quitar la mano de ahí?  
No quiero – respondió mi entras se mordía el labio.  
No Hermione, dejemos esto para cuando yo este mejor ¿quieres? Ya deja de manipularme...  
Lo siento draquito... pero no solo cuando tu quieras será el asunto... te necesito ahora..  
¡Pero Madame Pomfrey!  
¡No vendrá hasta la media noche!  
¿cómo le harás?  
¡Para eso hay posiciones Malfoy!... ¿quién diablos dijo eso?.. ¡Ay Draco, ya despertaste!

¡No, Hermy, por favor, hoy no!  
¡Pero si ya estas listo nene! – y Hermy se acomodo encima, y con su peso, aunque ligero, el chico si sintió que todos sus huesitos tronaban (a eso es lo que le llamamos tronar sus huesitos)- ¡Vamos vaquero, a cabalgar¡YIHAAA!  
¡Oh, diablos, Granger!  
Y si ella quería sentirlo vivo, lo sintió mas que nunca y prácticamente, ella le hizo el amor en la cama de la enfermería, en esa hora y aunque el no quisiera, porque cuando se pone duro el asunto, solo hay una manera de suavizarlo... por así decirlo...  
Cuando Madame Pomfrey paso a media noche, Malfoy estaba adormilado después de las cochinadas (ajá) que Hermione le había echo y lo había dejado dormido de nuevo, la enfermera lo despertó para que tomara el resto de sus medicinas, y lo dejo de nuevo, el chico busco a Hermy pero ella ya no estaba.  
¡ay Dios, abuso de mi, fui usado y me dejo¡Ni siquiera me dio un beso! – exclamo de pronto.  
Y la abusadora, regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor, acomodándose la túnica y hasta el sostén, alisando el cabello y con una cara de satisfacción - ¡ahora si, a hacer mis deberes!

* * *


	7. La Edad de la Inocencia

**Capítulo 7: "La Edad de la Inocencia"**

(**N/A: **¿Cual inocencia, a quien se refiere¿a la mía? )

Owen es taba sumamente enlelado con Letizia y como jugaba al Quidditch, y el que ella lo bus cara, hacia que se emocionara aun mas. Porque era de cuarto, tenia quince años y ella iba por los 17, y a leguas se notaba que era experimentada, así que por otra parte, eso le daba algo de miedo.  
Kevin y Frank le hacían algún comentario de este es tilo, ya que también tenían curiosidad sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Letizia.  
Yo no se, pero que una chica mayor se interese en uno, es de locos ¿no?  
¿Cómo la ven?  
Pues "La Española" como le dicen, no esta nada mal, y con esas túnicas que usa y esas maneras que tiene para hablar... como si te sedujera con cada palabra...  
¡Ya Kevin! Que yo soy el que le gusta...  
¿Le gustarás en verdad o solo quiere jugar con tigo?  
No se...  
¿y si quiere tener sexo con tigo? – pregunto Kevin y Owen se puso pálido y Frank se quedo mudo.  
¿Sexo?  
¡Si! – brinco Kevin - ¿qué tal que esa chica quiere hacerlo contigo?  
No... no creo...  
¿Y si, sí¿te imaginas?  
Owen abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, se puso colorado y a sudar – Pe... pero yo... yo nunca... ¿y si es verdad¿y si no puedo?  
¿si no puedes que?  
¡Jamás he hecho eso! No se como hacerle...  
Exa geras Kevin, estas espantando a Owen, yo no creo que ella quiera tener... sexo con el...  
Pues Eleanor Branstone y Laura Madley... dicen que son chicas de cascos ligeros, que no valen la pena y solo están a la caza de chicos...  
Eleanor no esta tan bien como ella, es normal que hable por envidia.  
Una cosa es cierto, te coquetea descaradamente Owen ¡aprovecha! Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido que ver íntimamente con ninguna chica... tu podrías ser el primero...

¿ustedes creen?  
¡Claro! – y el rostro de Owen se iluminó ¿y si sus amigos tenían razón y Letizia quería botaneárselo gratis?  
Y pues la neta, o sea, la verdad, era que si... Letizia quería un chico virginal, porque la mayoría del Elite, ya andaban bastante corriditos, y que mejor que uno de Hogwarts, nuevecito de paquete.  
¿Cómo te ha ido con Owen, española? – preguntaba Mary en el desayuno.  
Bien... estoy conociendo los terrenos, el niño caerá...  
¿y crees que sea una inocente palomita?  
De una cosa estoy segura – dijo Letizia – es primerizo... te apuesto a que no aguanta un raund...  
¿En serio te lo quieres echar? – sonrió Mia y le dirigió una mirada a J.Lo y Nirvana, que jugaban con la avena.  
¡Oye Hilton! – de pronto paso Hermione y se detuvo tras ella.  
¿qué? – se levanto y acto seguido...  
¡PLAF! – le soltó una bofetada (¡Súper¡Ay! – se quejó - ¿y esto?  
¡Ya sabes porque! – le dijo entre dientes y quedito para que ninguno de los Slytherin cerca, la escuchara.

¡Ah! – se sobó la mejilla -¿o sea, por la bromita de ayer?  
¡Por la bromita de ayer y las que me debes!  
Y por las que faltan – sonrió Mia - ¡Niégame que estas locamente enamorada de el!  
¡Eso no te importa!  
Bueno – respondió y se volvió a sentar para sopear la avena. Hermy regreso a su mesa, con el rostro descompuesto.  
¡Te abofeteó Mia!  
Es de armas tomar...  
¿y te quedaras tan tranquila?  
Nadie me toca, y se queda tan tranquilo... mucho me temo que haré una de las mías un día de estos...

¿qué harás desgraciada?  
¡No se los digo porque se me sala!  
¿Por qué le pegaste Hermione? – preguntaba Ron asombrado.  
Por estúpida... ya me las debía...  
¿pero porque?  
¡Ya Ron, deja de cuestionarme!  
Cuando Mia salió con Letizia y Mary, se quedaron en un apartado – ya dinos que tienes en mente Mia.  
¿Qué le harás a la prefecta?  
Otra travesura... la bofetada no fue gratis...  
¿Quieres que te ayudemos¡estamos aburridas!  
Bien, la prefecta no quiere que nadie se entere del romance que tiene con Malfoy... porque seria el acabose, pero yo pienso que hay que ayudar a que todo el mundo se entere...  
¿Cómo?  
Por la boca de uno de ellos... el que tiene espíritu débil...  
¿Malfoy?  
Tenemos que hacer algo... inventar algo grueso para que el, cante como un pajarito... se descubra el romance y la prefecta, le rompa el corazón.  
¡Que despechada te ves Mia! Desde que te la tomaste con ellos... en fin, te ayudamos...  
¿Quieres que le digamos a Lee?  
¡No! A Lee nada que ver, porque anda muy embobado con Hannah... y podría contar algo... lo mismo con J.Lo y Nirvana. Una vez J.Lo admitió que le dijo todo a Harry en un acostón...  
¿Entonces esto queda entre tres?  
Por supuesto amigas... esta será una travesurilla de tres ¿qué les parece?  
Mira quien viene ahí – dijo Maria Mercedes – y Snape venia rápidamente.

¡Este me debe una! – sonrió, saco un pedazo de pergamino hizo un dibujo horrendo de una rostro con una gran nariz y pelo en la cara, le puso "Luser" arriba del dibujo y espero a que pasara, hábilmente, en ese momento, hizo que las chicas fingieran tropezarse en su camino y ella pego el dibujo en su espalda con hábiles y ligeros dedos.  
¡Lo sentimos profesor! Es que no lo vimos...  
no hay cuidado – gruño y siguió su camino, pasando por donde los Gryffindor de sexto, estaban y habían visto todo, y cuando vieron la espalda de Snape, primero se quedaron mudos y después, pegaron las carcajadas.  
¿Qué es lo que Snape tiene en la espalda? – pregunto Ron sorprendido.  
¿Perdedor? – gruñó Harry.  
¿quién lo puso? – espeto Hermione.  
¡Fue Mia con sus amiguitas! – dijo Colín - ¿no es fabulosa?  
¡Vaya! – soltó Ron la carcajada – cuando se de cuenta, rodaran sus cabezas.  
¿cómo puede faltarle el respeto así? – agrego Hermy y los chicos le miraron como si estuviera loca - ¡oh! Bueno, ya, si se lo merece...  
lo único que falta es que te pongas a defender a Snape.  
¡eso Jamás!

¡Hola! – saludo Jean-Paúl a Luna - ¿tieneg clasesg?  
Eh... hola Jean... si, tengo... Herbología.  
¿Te acompaño?  
Claro – respondió nerviosa.  
¿Por qué hace el imbécil Jean-Paúl? – decía Paúl a Rick en una esquina.  
Te apuesto a que la niña ojos grandes no afloja y el Francesito se aburre…  
Thierry dice que ni siquiera abre la boca con los besos…  
¡Que susto¿Cómo puede haber niñas así?  
¿Crees que debemos darle una ayudita?  
¿Quién te crees, Mia Hilton y su grupo de autoayuda fájate un chico?  
JA – soltó la carcajada – esta bien, dejemos que siga haciendo el ridículo, 20 galeones a que se aburre antes de la segunda semana.  
¡Echo!  
¡Ustedes! – Dijo Harry a sus espaldas – Reúnan a su equipo de quiddicht, que tendremos una reunión a las seis, con Madame Hooch, y los capitanes de equipo… excepto Malfoy que sigue en la enfermería…  
¿Ya comienzan los regaños?  
¿Ustedes que creen?  
¿Sabes unan cosa Paul? Vamos a fajarnos unas niñas… no faltaran unas facilotas y después, fastidiemos a Potter…  
¿Sabes que Rick? Me parece fantástico, como que se pasa de ver… galavisiòn… (mira nomás, que majadero...)  
¡Súper! – rieron y fueron a buscar al resto del equipo…

¿Entonces que Zabini? – Preguntaba Mary en medio de una clase - ¿andas con alguien o que?  
No ando con nadie… ¿Por qué?  
Para presentarte una amiga… morena, pelo y ojos negros, guapa, latinoamericana, sexy… audaz, linda… porque la que es linda… es linda… o sea…. YO.  
Blaise hizo una mueca entre risa y pesantez, y los negros ojos de la chica se confundían con los de el, y ella solo recorría al Slytherin de arriba abajo, alto, delgado, con ese pelo negro y esa barba rasurada.  
¿Por qué me miras así?  
¡Ay… prestaras Zabini!  
¿Prestar?  
Tu cuerpecito mi vida santa… tengo toda una guerrilla esperando por tus explosivos besos… debo decir, que eres el único buenote de tu casa… me extraña que las niñas no anden tras de ti… acosándote… ¿No quisieras recorrer este cuerpecito mío, lleno de minas?  
No eres… muy… aventada…  
Este mundo es de los aventados, ya me canse de platicar contigo de estupideces… pasemos a la acción – y le rozo un dedo en su espalda, Blaise se erizó.  
¡Oh, estate quieta!  
¿Vas a prestar Zabini¿Tienes miedo? O eres mariquita, porque tu casa, no tiene fama de ser tan recatados y con moral ¿eh?  
¡Pero ni nos conocemos!  
O sea… ¡HOLA! Yo solo quiero fajarte por Dios santo, ahora resulta que hasta los Slytherin son santos, pobrecito de ti majadero hediondo si piensas que te voy a rogar, lo único que me faltaba es que tu y tus amiguitos sean unos pesados – alzo de pronto la mano.  
Si señorita Antonio…  
¿Puedo ir al baño profesora? Es urgente….  
Claro que si, no se tarde…  
Nos vemos… ¡Luser!

Zabini quedo con una cara de espanto, mientras la chica salía de la clase, y claro que no regresaría, aunque en el camino se encontró a Filch, y su gata, la señora Norris.  
¿No debería estar en clase alumna?  
¿No debería tener una vida, conserje?

¡Regrese a su salón, alumna o tendré que reportarla!  
¡Voy al baño¡Eso no es delito! El delito es que no pienso regresar al salón de clases – respondió mas de mala gana, y se dirigió al baño de Mirtle la llorona, pero aun no la había visto, saco de sus ropas, un cigarro y lo encendió con la punta de su varita - ¡Este colegio es muy aburrido!  
¡AAAAAAH! – Gimió Mirtle - ¡Una alumna fumando!  
¿Dónde, donde? – fingió sorpresa Mary y le echo una bocanada de humo en la cara a la fantasma.  
¡Esta prohibido fumar en los baños! – chillaba Mirtle.  
¿Quieres que lo haga en la biblioteca o en el gran comedor?  
¡AAAAAHHHH, que majadera!  
Escucha tú… alma en pena, arrastrando cadenas… no fastidies… vete a nadar en el retrete y tira de la cadena… ¿quieres, queridita?  
¡AAAAAAAAAAYYYY…. Nunca me habían insultado tanto!  
Siempre hay una primera vez….  
¡Colombia! – llego la española corriendo.  
¿Qué paso?  
Me Salí de la clase a escondidas… observe que te ponías de mala con Blaise.  
¡Resulto que no afloja el estúpido! Tendré que buscar otro…

¡NO¿En serio? – Y le quitaba el ci garro para darle una fumadita – MMM… esta bueno el cigarrito ¿no es de lo que cosechan en tu rancho, allá en Colombia, verdad?  
No, como crees… es tabaco mezclado con hongos alucinógenos, así que si comienzas a sentir que Merlin te habla… ya sabes porque…  
MMM…. Bueno, así que… ¿Quién es ella? – señaló de pronto a Mirtle.  
Una fantasma psicópata… aparte de ese tal Peeves… fúmale comadre, anda…  
¡De sacrilegio¿Por quien cambiaras a Blaise¿Por Crabble o Goyle?  
JAJAJAJA…. Chi dísimo, por las dos moles ¡que asquerosidad!  
¡Mira comadre! Ups… te voy a leer las cartas para ver tu suerte – saco un fajo de cartas y se las paso - ¡án dale pioja, haz tu ora ción!  
Sale pues comadrita… una por el amor, otra por el sexo y el último por las travesuras…  
¿Y el amor, y el dinero?  
¡Al carajo, española! – anda fúmale mas, porque aun no siento que vuelo…  
Chido… bueno – acomodó las cartas y comenzó a reír como loca.  
¿Qué pasa Comadrita?  
¡Nada, te salieron las cuatro patas de la cama!  
YAHUUUUU  
¡OIGAN, VA YANSE A FU MAR LEJOS DE AQUÍ! – protestaba Mirtle.  
¡No jo das tú, alma en pena!  
AAAAAAAYYYY majadera….  
¡Síguele amigui, síguele¿Dice quien va a aflojar?  
SSSSHHHTTT – silenció a su "amigui" - ¡Las cartas me hablan! JI, que chis toso ¡se mueven!  
¡Por fin el cigarrito esta haciendo efecto!  
¡Mira Amigui! la "Jotita" de la carta (o sea, el ma rica, crema vol teada o como le llamen) me guiñó el ojo ¿lo ves?  
¡Si amigui, si! – Chilló la otra - ¡a mi también me anda guiñando el ojo!  
¡Pero si nos invita a salir, hay que decirle que no, recuerda que es una jotita!  
JAJAJAJA….  
(por cierto, no fumen porros, churros o como le llamen... ya ven como se ponen y eso que solo son hongos)

¡Mira nomás! – Entró de repente, Chris - ¡Trajeron cigarros alucinógenos de nuestro colegio!  
¡Pásale Chris¿Cómo nos vicenteaste?  
¿Qué?  
¿Qué como nos viste buey?  
¡Habla bien Colombia! Miren nomás, par de tracaleras y no invitan…  
¡Pásale un poquito Amigui!  
¡Ora chico, dale una fumada y cuéntanos tu triste vida!  
¿Cuál triste vida?  
¿A poco te va bien con la tal Lisa esa?  
¿Ya olvidaste a Pansy y lo que le hiciste?  
¡Eso no se olvida niñas! – sonrió el chico mientras le enviaba una mirada evaluatoria a Mirtle que ya comenzaba a chillar de nuevo.  
¡AAAAAAAAAYYY porque no se van y me dejan sola!  
¿Y eso que es¿Una fantasma psicótica?  
¡Exacto amiguito¿No esta de pelos?  
MMM… me cae, si no estuviera muerta me la echara – hubo un silencio  
JAJAJAJA ¡Sucio, enfermo, desviado!

¡Oh bueno¿Qué quieren que les diga con todas las chicas decentes y mojigatas de este colegio? Por lo menos en el nuestro me daba una vuelta a las doce y no faltaba quien me trasteara de la logia… ¡que des canse en paz!  
¡Mira nomás cuanto des caro!  
¡Es la verdad¿Ahora quien le quitara su virtud a los quinceañeros?  
¡Que loco!  
Bueno – gruñó Mary – no solo hay mosquitas muertas, también hay moscardones…  
¿Por qué lo dices¡Cuenta, cuenta!  
Porque el idiota de Blaise Zabini se hace del rogar ¿habrás de creer tal cosa?  
¡Na¿Un chico Slytherin negadose la posibilidad de ser feliz?  
¡Que poetica manera de decirle al acostón!  
¡Así soy yo!  
Pues si Chris, la casa podrida de Hogwarts resulta ser mora lista ¡Eso es para beber veneno!  
Eso si es ho rrible, de las chicas te lo paso, pero de los hombres ¿no le gus tara el arroz con popote?  
¡Ay, pobre, pobrecito de el si me entero porque le doy una hiper mega recontra quemada, que me mal decirá el resto de su miserable vida!  
Y tu Letizia¡ya me contaron que andas detrás de un pollito! Si a Mary no le hizo caso uno mayorcito ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que el diga "Si acepto"?  
La pos bilidad de la violada que le daré por la mala ¿Qué te parece?  
Me parece que lo mismo debe hacer Colombia… MMM… dame otra fumadita, ya me dieron ganas de fajar a alguien…  
¡Me apunto! – levanto la mano Letizia.  
NO… nosotros ya fajamos alguna vez… creo… ahora iré a buscar a mi corazoncito…  
¿Lisa?  
¡Na! A Pansy niñas, le voy a dar pa sus tunas… pa que no me olvide….

Así que Chris demasiado contento salió del baño de damas, topándose a Filch, que al verlo emitió un gruñido, y se puso frente a el.  
¿Acaso no tiene clases alumno?  
¡Que le importa metiche majadero hediondo!  
A Filch casi le da el ataque - ¡esto es una falta gravísima le reportaré de inmediato, usted y sus compañeros son la vergüenza de este colegio!  
Pa lo que me importa – gruñó – con su permisito, tengo cosas importantes que hacer…. Señor conserje y señora – dio un vistazo a la gata - ¡Y luego me dicen desviado!  
¿Qué?  
¡Nada, chao, chaito!  
Y muy sonriente, después de tres aspiraditas al cigarrito de hongos alucinógenos, que lo ponía contento, se encargo de localizar a Pansy, quien ya había salido de clases, y se dirigía a la sala común, para buscar otra pluma.  
¡Primorcito! – la intercepto en el camino.  
¿Qué quieres? – le mal contestó.  
¡Nada! Bueno… solo – y de pronto la abrazo y le pego un besote tronado en los labios, sin que ella pudiera zafarse.

¡Óyeme no! – Protestaba Pansy - ¿Qué te crees de venir aquí a besuquearme? – y no se podía zafar de sus brazos.  
No me creo nada, solo me dio la gana besarte – sonrió el chico y le puso otro beso arrinconándola en la pared, la chica estaba a punto de ceder, porque los besos estaban sabrosones y ella con tanta falta de amor, pues…  
¡Chris, deja a esa chica en paz! – llamó J.Lo de pronto – y ven aquí que tengo algunos reportes.  
¡Maldición! – chilló el chico… ¡pero el muy descarado le manoseo una bubi a Pansy y esta se quedo petrificada! – luego seguimos el faje tu y yo "primorcito"…  
¡Que manilarga eres Chris! Bueno… ¿Y Lisa, entonces?  
¿Qué te pasa? Si no es una, será otra…  
¡Bestia! En fin, tienes un reporte por jalarte las clases, otro más por insultar al conserje…  
¿Y no tengo uno donde también haya insultado a la gata?  
Eh…. – busco en sus papeles – si…  
¡Que bruto!  
Ya lo creo… tienes… una detención mijito… así que en la noche, tendrás que dar un paseo con Hagrid por el bosque prohibido, buscando algunas plantas.  
¡Súper!  
Hay hombres lobo, vampiros, arañas gigantes, centauros salvajes…  
¡SUPER!  
Si, por lo menos tendrás una noche divertida, no hagas travesuras….  
¡Travesuras… si muchas travesuras…. Te lo prometo! – y salió corriendo.  
¡Chris, no… ay maldito niño!

* * *


	8. Juego Limpio ¡Hasta Crees!

**Capítulo 8: Juego Limpio… ¡Hasta Crees!**

Madame Hooch tenía cara de pocos amigos, Harry estaba avergonzado, y los capitanes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, un tanto preocupados, pero el equipo de Quidditch del Elite Way, eran unos malditos desvergonzados. Lee no concebía el juego sin quitar la Quaffle a otro a patadas… Mia, no podía creer que el lenguaje usado en el juego era inapropiado… así como sus órdenes. Letizia y Maria Mercedes, tampoco querían creer que los bates eran para las Quaffles y no para las cabezas de sus contrincantes. Jean-Paúl estaba azorado de escuchar que no debía andar de metiche en los terrenos del otro equipo dando malos consejos o diciendo impertinencias… aunque el chico ya estaba dejando su exagerado acento francés, pues bien que hablaba el idioma. Rick y Paúl, tampoco querían aceptar que no podían zarandear las escobas enemigas ni patear al primero que se le pusiera enfrente. Harry no podía creer que siguieran jugando igual de pesado y sin seguir las reglas que de último les habían enseñado¡se suponía que en las últimas clases de Quidditch ellos habían entendido muy bien el juego limpio!

-¿Y bien chicos? – exigió Madame Hooch.

-¿Bien qué? – dijo Mia y otro poco la fulminan con la mirada, excepto claro, sus compañeritos, tan lindos.

-¿Cómo explican la brutalidad de su juego contra Slytherin cuyo capitán esta en la enfermería?

-¡Ah, eso! Pues… verá…

-¡Como si ellos fueran muy limpios para jugar, Madame Hooch¡Son rete tramposos, así que solo combatimos con sus armas!

-¡Uno salió muy lastimado!

-O sea¿Qué les pasa¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que sea un completo inútil para jugar¿Quién lo nombro jugador de Quidditch¿El grupo de juego de cartas de su madre? - Harry estuvo a punto de reírse, pero se controlo y continúo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Eso no es gracioso, Señorita Hilton!

-¡Claro que no es gracioso¡Yo que culpa tengo que el señor Malfoy este enamorado y por contemplar a su amor todo el juego, no sepa ni atrapar la Snicht!

-¿Qué tiene que ver el Amor en esto? – gruñó Madame.

-¡Todo! Por andar viendo a esa chica… que casualmente LA VEÍA DIRECTAMENTE DE FRENTE - se dirigió a Harry un momento – pues se distrajera…. - Lety y Mary sonrieron y le dieron codazos a sus compañeros.

-¡De todas formas, ustedes son pesados! No expondré a Ravenclaw o a Gryffindor! Me temo que los regreso a su colegio.

-¡SIIIIII! – Chillaron todos de alegría, hasta Lee.

-¿CÓMO, CÓMO? – Espeto Madame.

-¿Con la boca? – dijo Mary muy bajito y casi, casi, le avienta un bate Madame Hooch.

-¿Así que quieren irse criaturitas? – casi gritó, que hasta Harry y los otros dos capitanes, se espantaron.

-¡Pos sí!

-¿Ya no les gusto el colegio?

-¡Pos no!

-¡Pues no se van entonces!. ¡Porque ahora me encargaré de que aprendan a jugar limpio, cueste lo que cueste!

-¡AAAAGGGG!

-¿Nos esta amenazando o sólo es advertencia?

-¿Usted que cree señorita Antonio?

-¡Que sobre advertencia no hay engaño… señora maestra profesora de vuelo, Madame Hooch! - Definitivamente, la profesora tuvo que salir un momento, o ahorcaría a todos en ese momento.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno! – Protesto Zach - ¡solo sigan las reglas del juego!

-Las reglas se hicieron para romperse… y romperles la jeta a los demás… ¿no lo creen?

-¡No permitiré que jueguen con Ravenclaw!

-¡UUUUUUHHH!

-¿Los halconcitos ya son gallinitas?

-¿Y los leoncitos ya son gatitos?

-Ups… lo olvidaba – miro Letizia a Harry - ¡MIAU!... gatito…

-¡Kitty, kitty, kitty! –

Harry se puso morado, rojo, verde y azul - ¡les pondremos una patiza cuando jueguen con nosotros! – les advirtió. Pero los ojos de EW brillaron, eso era música pa sus oídos.

-Por fin algo de acción, un verdadero juego! – dijo Rick con regocijo.

-¡Sí, este colegio de por si es aburrido!

-¡No me digan! – Protesto Zach - ¡pues aquí hemos corrido muchas aventuras peligrosas¿O no Harry?

-Claro que sí…

-UUUUUHHHH susto, susto, susto…

-¡Como que Fluffy esta pesadito hoy! – susurró Mia a Lety.

-¿Fluffy?

-¡Harry, pues!

-¿Fluffy? – casi se muere de risa.

-¡La mayoría de los Muggles llaman así a sus gatos!

-Ten cuidado… si te escucha la pasaras mal… el es muy bueno pa' hechizar… y si J.Lo se entera… ella te matará…

-¡Me vale!

-¿Qué tanto hablan? – bostezo Jean-Paúl.

-Que esto está del asco, debemos fastidiar más, pa' que nos regresen al Elite… hasta Lee parece estar de acuerdo.

-Es que Hannah es muy cumplidora, no falta a clases, hace su tarea, está en la biblioteca…

¿Y que con eso?

-Pues que casi no tiene mucho tiempo pa' besuquearse con Él…

-¿Así que Lee ya se esta fastidiando?

-¡No es el único, créeme!

-¿Quién vota por hacer que nos echen de aquí?

-¡TODOS! – gritaron y Harry se sobresalto con los otros capitanes.

-¿Qué les pasa?

¡Nada chico, solo tenemos una juntilla privada!

-Un momento! – Dijo Letizia de pronto - ¡Lo que significa que debo desvirtuar a alguien si es que nos echan como perros!

-¡Guau! – ladró Paúl…

-¡Tu elemento! – agrego Mary y se dieron un codazo.

-Mira mijita - dijo Mia – al paso que vamos, lo único que podrás desvirtuar sería a tu almohada, porque no creo que nadie mas se deje…

-¡Bien chicos! – regresó Madame Hooch con un semblante mas calmado – los juegos de quiddicht se suspenderán.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? – pregunto Mia muy radiante.

-No por el momento – le quito Madame, la felicidad – porque les programare clases de quiddicht y se las daré personalmente.

-¡No! .¿Más clases? – gruñó Lety, aunque luego se acordó que se andaban jalando algunas.

-Y por supuesto que lo sucedido en el campo con Slytherin no pasará por alto, así que todos están castigados…

-¡No nos diga!

-¡Hoy noche, limpiarán la sala del trofeo las mujeres y los hombres, los mingitorios!

-¿Con la lengua? – susurró Mary al oído a Jaquard que ponía cara de fuchi.

-¡Ni que fuera del proletariado! – gruñó Rick.

-¿Cómo mis manitas santas limpiarán ese lugar? – chilló Paúl en una pose mas que exagerada y ridícula.

-¡Tengo tres elfos domésticos en mi casa, yo no levanto ni mis calzones! – le siguió el juego Lee.

-¡Que injusta la Vida, ponernos de criados!

¿Qué dirá de mí la sociedad cuando se entere de tal acción, de mí y mi dote de un millón de galeones? – suspiró Mia mirando de reojo a los demás.

-¡Es suficiente! –Bramo Madame y salio media ofendida - ¡a las ocho!

Harry y los dos capitanes salieron del lugar, dejando al grupo de siete, burlándose de si mismos y los demás por supuesto, una cosilla si era cierto, el colegio les parecía asfixiante, más a ellos, que no estaban acostumbrados a las reglas.

-¡Que feo castigo!

-Limpiar los trofeos de los ñoños…

-¿Por qué no cambiamos? – Dijo Lety de pronto - ¡Nosotras los mingitorios y ustedes los trofeos!

-¿Por qué el cambio?

-Lety extraña la jaula de los pájaros….

-Chance y uno ande perdido por ahí… ¿Y que si hacemos una mini logia niñas? Nosotras no tenemos compromiso con ninguno…

-¡Súper!

-¿y las otras?

-Nirvana y J.Lo están ocupadísimas con el pecas y Floffy… Merlina es demasiado delicada para ceder… ella no besa cualquier boca que no tenga una buena cuenta bancaria y sea de sangre limpia… y Sakura no conoce desde que se reconcilió con Anthony.

-¡Cierto, casi ni la veo!

-Pero Mia, a ti te sigue mucho ese tal Colín…

-¿Cuánto apuestan a que es peor que mojigato?

-Me están comiendo? – entró de pronto Merlina con una cara de fastidio, peor de la que traía Madame Hooch.

-¿Y tú que tienes¿No te diviertes con los prefectos de Hufflepuff?

-Estoy a punto de decirle a mi papi, que renuncio al colegio este año… ya no quiero estar aquí… y un tipo me anda siguiendo hasta en el baño…

-¿Quién?

-Un tal Justin….

-¿Qué hay con el¿Es feo?

-¡Deja eso! Es de sangre muggle… bueno, es pudiente, porque según los chismecitos de las niñitas, entraría en un colegio carísimo en Londres, Ethon, me parece, pero de ultimo, decidió venir aquí y etc… cosas que no me importan…

-¡Ah! Por eso no te invitamos a la mini logia que andamos organizando…

-¿Otra logia y con quién empezarán?

-Con ellos – señalaron a sus compañeros – pa' recordar viejos tiempos…

-Cool! – sonrieron ante la invitación.

-¡Ay no en serio! – Chilló Merlina - ¡andar con la logia, es besar a cuanto tipito barato se te ponga en el camino!

-Píensalo, Merlina… solo besar, fajar, no mas… así sabrás que bien besan los de sangre muggle…

-¡Ay pero!

-¡Pero nada, la pura vida amiga… pórtate mal ahora! Ninguna dirá nada… ¿te unes a la mini logia fajadora?

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No me quemen en la Hoguera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡Lo Siento Mucho! De verdad. :(

De todas las Republicadoras les fue a tocar la más irresponsable.

Verán... yo tenía bastantes capítulos guardados en una de mis carpetas, pero resulta que la carpeta se echó a perder porque la pasé poner en cuarentena y murió. T.T Aún la conservo con la esperanza de que, algún día, se recupere. Así que... perdí los Capítulos que tenía guardados y no podía volver a guardarlos porque el Foro en el que Sax tenía el E.W.M.S. al parecer cerró definitivamente. :( Y ahora ya no se puede ingresar pues es como si la Página nunca hubiese existido.

Pero no desesperéis, uno de los Fans de Sax me envió toda la Segunda Temporada a mi Correo, así que ahora vuelvo al ataque! Para Re-Publicar mucho, mucho! n.n  
Y no se preocupen, les Re-Publicaré los siguientes dos capítulos muy luego. :) Quizá uno el Domingo y otro el Miércoles. :)  
Mis disculpas, nuevamente. n.n


	9. MiniLogia Fajadora

**Capítulo 9: La Mini-Logia Fajadora**

Merlina Sthepen no era mojigata, sólo era fresísima, pero bien que le gustaba la mala vida… - ¡Acepto pues niñas, me uno a la logia!

-¡SÚPER!

-¿Y a quién piensan atacar, eh?

-¡O sea! Niña, piensa, por supuesto que nos fajaremos a Colín… ¿están o no de acuerdo? – brinco Mia.

-¿Y ese qué?

-Es Muggle…

-Bueno… me sacrifico, por el bien del Elite Way…

-Chicos, largo de aquí, esto es entre mujeres.

-¿Ya no nos van a fajar?

¡Despuecito!

-Pues vámonos, machos – dijo Paúl – ahí nos llaman cuando necesiten nuestros "SS"

-¿SS?

-"Servicios Sexuales"

-MMMM…. Eso es todo macho….

-¿Y nos cobrarán esos servicios?

-¡Gratis para ustedes, chulas!

-¡Qué considerado, gracias, guapos!

-Bueno niñas… ¿se acuerdan de nuestro himno?

-SIIIII

-Cantemos…

"_Chicos, chicos, chicos que mas fajemos le damos, le damos, le damos, le damos pa' sus tunas… ZA, ZA, ZA, ZACUZA… beso, beso, beso que mas truene, le damos, le damos mordida… ZA, ZA, ZACUZA…"_

-¡Qué locas!

-¿Nos pondremos caperuzas?

-¿Qué les pasa? Para nada… usa remos otros métodos, así que piensen, debemos dejar huella en Hogwarts…

-¡SIII, _que si quede huella que si que si, que si quede huella_!

-¡Esperen, tengo una idea mejor! – salto Letizia.

-¿En serio, cuál?

-Primero debemos probar que tan aventada podría ser Merlina… ¿y si a la mera hora no desea hacer nada?

-¡Si yo dije que lo haré, lo haré! – protestó la chicuela.

-Yo no lo dudo, pero te pondremos la prueba de fuego – sonrió Mia.

-¿Cuál?

-Nos iremos sobre Justin primero, y veamos que tanto aguantas… dándole un buen beso a un chico de sangre muggle ¿Qué me dices?

-¡Va! – Respondió segura de poder hacerlo - ¿Cuándo empezamos¿Esta noche?

-De noche será imposible, tendrá que ser en las tardes…

-¿Estás loca¡Podrían reconocernos!

-Aquí no es el Elite, así que ni modos chica… de todos modos, hoy no podemos, nos castigaron y debemos cumplir…

-¿En serio las castigaron¿Por el juego de Quidditch o porque se han estado jalando las clases? Escuche decir a los profesores que ya no les darán permiso ni para respirar…

-¡Que malo, muy malo! Bueno, ya nos las arreglaremos pa' jalarnos las clases¿ok?

-Pues prepara tus besos Merlina, mañana atacamos a Justin Finch-Fletchley… así que el y su rimbombante apellido, será destrozado por una Sthepen…

-¡Qué cosas!

-Letizia caminaba rumbo a su castigo en la sala de trofeos, cuando se encontró con Owen quien iba al gran salón. Al verla, se puso de mil colores, y trato de huir de ella, pero Letizia, lo alcanzo. - ¿Qué pasa Owen, porque me huyes?

-¿Hur? No... es que, tengo prisa... el comedor... la cena...

-La cena puede esperar chiquito...

-No, es que yo...

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo? – sonrió mientras lo acorralaba... pero el chico, estaba demasiado espantado, pues después de la ultima platica con sus amigos, no sabría ni como actuar.

-¿Miedo? (yo diría precaución) ¡para nada, que cosas dices!

-Escucha, Owen… yo te gusto ¿verdad¡tu me gustas¿Sabes? No estoy pensando en robarte, raptarte o aprovecharme de ti…

Sí, claro que no…

-Solo… tú sabes… tomarte prestado de tus amigos un ratito…

-¿Tomarme prestado? (¡ah, chingao, cómo es eso!)

-¡Para charlar, beber algo juntos!

-¡Oh, sí, beber algo!

-Y para acostarme contigo…

-¿¡!? – Owen quedó mudo totalmente.

-¡Es una broma! – sonrió Leticia, relamiéndose los labios.

-¡Cla… claro, una broma!

-Si es que así lo quieres tomar – le rozo un dedo por el pecho y Owen supo que de bromita, nada.

-¡Tengo prisa! – y salió huyendo.

-Maldito niño! – Chilló Letizia, pero ella no se quedaría tan tranquila, así que lo dejo avanzar unos metros, pero al doblar la esquina. - ¡Desmaius! – y Owen cayo desmayado al piso, y la chica, lo arrastro a un salón que había, desocupado, cerró las ventanas, sellando todo, teniendo a su merced, al niño desmayado. - ¡Ahora si, veamos que sorpresa tienes! – y comenzó a quitarle la túnica, y todo lo que traía debajo, cuidando de que no fuera a despertar del hechizo - ¡Pues tan mal no estás! – Suspiró – medio flacucho... pero macizo. - Letizia se pinto los labios un poco mas y se dedico a besarlo en todo su cuerpecito, le alboroto el cabello – desmayado no tiene caso, pero te llevarás un buen susto. Cuando despiertes, te preguntaras quien te lo hizo… porque no me viste…- De mala gana, Letizia llego a donde el castigo y habían logrado su objetivo de cambiar con los chicos, así que ellas estaban en el baño de hombres, sin mover un dedo claro esta, Mia estaba sentada en los lavabos y Mary sentada en una taza de escusado, sobre la tapa que daba directamente frente a Mia, y pintarrajeaba la puerta que estaba abierta.

-¡Qué hay!

-¿Por qué tardaste?

-Tuve que poner en su lugar a Owen… ¡me tiene un miedo!

-Todos los niños de aquí se pasan de ver… des…. En serio.

-¡Ay niñas¿Saben que pienso¡Este lugar es tan "retro" que estaría a la moda si fuera a propósito!

-Me cae, alguno por ahí debió suicidarse cuando no le llego la carta de aceptación.

-¿A qué horas limpiamos?

-Aquí esta tu cepillo de dientes, escoge la taza que quieras y comienza…

-¡Asqueroso!

-¿Alguien quiere Whisky? – pregunto Mia pícara.

-¿Whisky?

-¡Nada mejor que un buen trago pa' agarrar valor!

-Si nos ven, nos reportan….

-¡Me vale! – Gruñó – creo que los castigos serán los únicos que nos hagan sentir bien… y…. Hablando de sentirse bien ¡salud!

-Oigan, acabo de idear otra broma pa' Snape….

-¡Súper! - Y de repente, un par de chicos de cuarto entraron a prisa al baño, el primero corrió hacia una letrina y el otro se quedaba en el mingitorio cuando, vio el rostro pícaro y sin pena de Mia que miraba expectante…

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto incrédulo el chico, aguantándose las ganas, cuando el otro salió de la letrina, al percatarse que Letizia andaba por ahí.

-Tenemos que lavar el baño – dijo Mary saliendo de su peculiar asiento.

-Y tenemos una fiesta – alzo Mia la botella de Whisky y el par de Hufflepuff quedaron mudos - ¿No gustan un trago?

-¡Whisky!

-¡Salud! – dijo Letizia y tomo un trago del licorcito, los curiosos niños parecieron olvidarse de sus ganas.

-¡Siempre quise probar eso!

-¡Pues éntrale bodoque, toma un poquito… y se hombrecito!

-No, Brandon, no esta bien que tomemos eso!

-¡Un trago solamente Jacob! - Y el chico, tomo la botella y se echó un gran trago, que ya se andaba ahogando por el intenso ardor en la garganta, pero lo paso. - ¡Uf¡Esto es el infierno!

-¡Salve, oh, infierno mío! – dijo Mia y se tomo otro trago.

-Lástima que no hay botana…

-¿No quieres, Jacob?

-Pues… bueno… - y tomo un trago pequeño, tosiendo estrepitosamente, mientras que Brandon, se echaba otro trago. Las tres chicas ya comenzaban una fiesta en el baño de hombres, con esos chicos curiosos, quienes con los primeros tragos ya andaban mareados, porque se les había subido y confesaban sus secretos.

-¡Pues sí! – Decía Jacob – No me quejo…. Hip…. Pero debo confiesar… ups… confeshar que… yo hubiese deseado Gryffindor…

-Yo… también… pero nos toco la casa noble… ¡al demonio!... hip….

-¡Pero está bien!… hay muñecas preshiosísimas en nuestra casha… hip…

-¡Anden chicos, beban mas!

-Sí- niños… - aplaudían las chicas, quienes ya los andaban inspeccionando de pies a cabeza…

-Yo con los de catorce no le entro – suspiro Mia divertida – aun no saben ni vestirse solos niñas….

-Mira que borrachera por miserables traguitos – reía Mary.

-Será mejor dejarlos ir…

-Si los ven así, los castigan….

-¡De lujo¡A ver niñitos, los llaman en Hufflepuff!

-Andando, andando… a sus casas…. - Y los dos chicos salieron trastabillando, y de un lado pa otro. Pasando al lado de los compañeros de Mia, quienes entraron al baño y ellas muy divertidas.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Nada… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-El conserje sabe que nos toca el baño y nos envió o nos reporta… pero le tengo una a ese inútil – gruñó Lee – así que ni modos, váyanse a la sala de trofeos, y preparen sus lenguas….

-Pues ni modos, vámonos niñas… - De camino a la sala de trofeo, Snape había sorprendido al par de Hufflepuff oliendo a whisky barato, las chicas huyeron a la sala de trofeos, muertas de risa y tomando unas pastillas de menta, que quitaban del aliento, cualquier indicio de alcohol. Así que cuando los chicos dieron su versión a Snape y fueron al baño de hombres… eran los chicos quienes limpiaban, obvio Snape no creyó nada (milagro) y se llevo en ese estado ante la señora Sprout.

Cuando Owen despertó de su letargo, primero sintió escalofríos, y como no, el piso estaba frío y el con solo calzoncillos encima, así que por un momento se quedo quieto… ¿Por qué diablos estaba semidesnudo en el piso de un oscuro y húmedo salón pasadas las diez de la noche? El pobre chicuelo comenzó a sudar buscando a tientas su ropa, al encontrarla se visito rápidamente, y salio de ahí, topándose con Filch, quien al verlo lanzo un gruñido agudo y lo sujetó del cuello de la túnica.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí¿Otro Hufflepuff rebelde?

-Eh… yo… no se que me paso ¡Juro que alguien me atacó!

-¡No me digas! Seguramente fueron las chicas del Elite Way… - gruñó Filch mientras lo arrastraba hacia donde estaba la jefa de su casa - ¡Otros dos estarán en detención una semana alegando que ellas les dieron Whisky y ahora tu… tu…¿Qué diablos tienes en la cara?

-¿Yo¿Qué? – se toco el rostro y cuando retiro sus manos, sus dedos estaban manchados de algo rojo.

-¡Sangre, sangre, tengo sangre en la cara, estoy herido!

-¿Qué pasa aquí Señor Filch? – Salió la profesora Sprout indignada - ¿Y ahora que pasa contigo Owen?

-¡Lo encontré vagando en los pasillos, a esta hora debería estar en la sala común profesora!

-¡Alguien me atacó! – Gritó Owen - ¡Tengo sangre en la cara!

-¿Sangre? – lo acercó Sprout a la luz y con un dedo retiro un poco y puso cara de enfado…. Mucho enfado – escuche bien jovencito, esto no es un juego, si piensa que usted puede besuquearse con una chica a estas horas y después fingir que esta herido… se equivoca…

-¡Pero… pero…!

-¿Cree que no se distinguir entre lápiz labial rojo y sangre?

-¿Lápiz Labial?

-A no ser que me diga que tiene otros gustos como el de pintarse la cara usted solito…

-¡Pero… pero!

-¡Ningún pero¡Acabo de castigar a dos compañeros de usted por andar ingiriendo bebidas alcohólicas y echarles la culpa a las niñas nuevas!

-¡Es que a mi me atacaron!

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Pues yo creo que una de las niñas nuevas!

-¡Es el colmo¡No tolero que mi casa, la más noble, se porte de esa manera, así que jovencito, detención para usted también! - Al día siguiente ese fue el chisme, tres niños de Hufflepuff castigados, dos por borrachos y uno por trasnochador, al menos los dos "ebrios" lanzaban dardos venenosos a la mesa de Slytherin en donde los chicos del Elite desayunaban muy quitados de la pena.

-Muy bien niñas ¿Por qué emborracharon a esos niños? – lanzo J.Lo la pregunta mirando a Mia, Letizia, Maria Mercedes, Sakura y Merlina.

-A mí no me mires… que hoy Anthony como que no me saludo contento – gruñó Sakura.

¡Pues que tarado! – sonrió Mary.

-A mi Hannah me hizo un gesto non grato – comentó Lee al fondo.

-Nosotras no tenemos la culpa de sus relaciones fallidas – agregó Letizia.

-Yo no sé nada – dijo Merlina de último.

-¿Tú no dices nada Mia?

-Yo sélo se que no se nada – respondió y luego puso cara coqueta y dijo – y también sé… que ni eso sé…

-Muy graciosas, niñas… esto debió ser entre Letizia, María de las Mercedes y Mia…

-Si ya sabes pa' qué preguntas…

-¡Oigan, chicas, es que no se miden! Aquí no podemos hacer lo que acostumbramos en el Elite Way.

-¡No me digas! Que no nos hemos dado cuenta, aquí hasta el conserje es un asco, como que debemos darle una lección…

-¡Oigan chicos, yo me aburro, las que tienen pareja pues que padre, pero nosotros que andamos solteros!

-No te fijes – murmuró Lee – Hannah me hace poco caso… a este paso, estoy a punto de perseguir a Parkinson o a Millicent…

-¡Ese Lee! – saltó Chris – que la Parkinson solo brinca en mis zapatos…

-Lo que estoy entendiendo J.Lo es que quieres que nos portemos bien – gruñó Mia.

-UUUUUUUUUUHHH – gimieron los chicos y Lety y Mary.

-Como andas con San Potter y Nirvana con San Weasley… pues ahora están en nuestra contra…

-Sí, chicas – saltó Mary – una cosa es que tengan unos buenos ejemplares de novios y otra muy distinta que nos pongan trabas…

-No es eso – protestó Nirvana – lo que sucede es que si siguen así, los estarán castigando a cada rato.

-Pues al paso que vamos, los castigos son lo más divertido que habrá…

-¡Vale! – Suspiro J.Lo – pueden hacer lo que gusten, no me meteré mas y si Harry me dice algo… pues me hago la loca y punto.

-¡Eso!

-Bueno, yo también… ¡pero pobrecita de ustedes si me cortan!

-Queridita… lo que le diste a Weasley – dijo Mia con sorna – es mucho más de lo que el esperaba, lo tienes en tus manos… dominaste al potro salvaje….

-Algo que tú no pudiste hacer con el travieso gemelo Weasley – dijo la Española con malicia (menos mal que es Amiga).

-Tírate a un pozo plagados de "Les" musculosas, Española – espetó Mia – George es otra cosa… es un tonto…

-¡Bueno ya! No discutamos – se puso de pie J.Lo y Nirvana – nosotras tenemos que hablar de nuevo con la Profesora McGonagall.

-Adiós pues…

-¿Y ahora qué?

-A seguir fastidiando – murmuro Mia comenzare mi plan en cuanto reciba algo que mande a pedir muy temprano al Elite Way…

-¿A quién, a quién?

-¿A quién más¡A Romeo Malfoy y Julieta Granger…!

-¡UUUUHHHH!

-No saben la que voy a armar para divertirme… y claro que hoy atacamos a Justin, así que espero que Merlina, haya meditado bien las cosas.

-¡Por supuesto! – respondió Merlina.


	10. La Negación de Hermione

Cáp. 10: **"La Negación de Hermione"**

Merlina respiraba una y otra vez, se decía así misma, que ella podía, que ella lo haría, solo era cuestión de darle unos besos a Justin y punto, el no sabría ni quien habría sido…

Más bien, todos sospecharían de las chicas del Elite, pero sin pruebas, así que estarían a salvo. Owen no se atrevía ya a mirarlas, Colín no creía en lo que los Hufflepuff le decían, para el, Mia merecía poco menos que un altar (lo que necesitaba era que George la zarandeara un poco, mínimo la nalgueara por traviesa)

Harry, Ron y Hermy solo se miraban unos a otros con caras largas y no sabían si decir algo o no, finalmente, por el momento ninguno de su casa había sido tocado (aún) Así que todo estaba en veremos.

Pasada la tarde, por los pasillos, ya tenían localizado a Justin, quien iba con Ernie, así que para Ernie, surgió una distracción, y dejo solo a Justin por un momento, quien se sentó en un recodo para esperarlo mientras revisaba unos pergaminos.

-¡Desmaius! - se escuchó a lo lejos y Justin solo vio venir el reflejo de un rayo luminoso antes de caer pesadamente al piso. Las cuatro niñas corrieron a su encuentro y con otro hechizo lo levitaron para trasladarlo a uno de los salones que no se usaban, una vea ahí, lo maniataron, no se darían el lujo de dejarlo suelto, con lo alto y pesado que se veía. Así que sobre una silla, lo ataron de pies y manos, así como le vendaron los ojos.

-Cuando despierte… todo tuyo Merlina…

-Pues ya que…

Merlina le dio varias vueltas a Justin, el tipo literalmente noqueado, amarrado lucia poco apetitoso para la chica, pero se decía que dejaría la mustiedad a un lado y se dedicaría al salvajismo pasional… vaya, fajaría a quien sea.

Así que cuando Justin comenzó a dar señales de vida y se percato que estaba ciego y atado, comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Qué pasa¿Qué sucede? - gritó tratando de safarse. Merlina no supo que decir, de solo tocarlo le daba ñanaras, pero Mia se asomo a la puerta, le hizo una seña para que no hablara y otras mas besando su brazo, o sea, le decía que se lo fajara sin decir pío.

¿Quién me ató? - seguía enfurruñado Justin Fich-Fletchley (ay, pero que apellido tan retro) - ¡Exijo que me suelten, no estoy jugando!

Merlina se acercó a el y tragando saliva, se sentó en sus piernas.

¿Quién eres¿Por qué me ataste¿Eres una chica?

Como única respuesta, Merlina junto sus labios con los de Justin y este se quedo quieto, un poco con miedo, rezando porque si fuera una chica la que comenzaba a besarlo delicadamente.

Cosa que confirmo cuando el beso se ponía mas sabroso y ella se repego a el, y pudo sentir sus atributos femeninos, pero la chica no le quitaba la mascada de los ojos, ni lo desataba, solo le estaba dando un beso poco salvaje.

Justin lo que procuraba hacer era reconocer el perfume, pero ninguna de sus amigas lo usaba, pero se dejaba querer, porque el beso le estaba gustando mucho y ansiaba poder abrazarla… aunque en el fondo deseaba que no fuera ninguna chica de Slytherin o Eloise Midgeon, la chica del eterno acné y la nariz torcida.

-¿Qué cree que hace Merlina? - protesto Letizia cuando se asomo - Dijimos faje… no un besuqueo rosa…

-¿Cómo? - gimió Mia.

-Lo esta besando delicadamente… ¡eso no se vale! Debía ser un beso fuerte, cachondo, sexy, audaz…

-Es la primera vez… hay que dejarla…

-Bueno… después de ella quien sigue…

-Las tres chicas se miraron unas a otras - bueno - dijo Mia - la verdad… a mi no se me antoja besar a Justin…

-Estamos igual… ¿Qué clase de Logia somos?

-Una muy estúpida - respondió Mia - ahora entiendo porque nunca quise entrara a la logia caza-chicos… eso de andar besando a cualquiera…

-Y a mi me podrán ver bien corridita - suspiró Maria Mercedes - pero tampoco va conmigo….

-Muy bonitas ¿Qué le diremos a Merlina?

-Pues… solo que hagamos lo que J.Lo…

-¿Qué hacia?

-Fingir… cuando estemos con Justin… en lo que deshacemos nuestra Logia fracaso…

-JAJAJA…

Pero media hora después, Merlina no terminaba, ya besaba de otro modo al chico y se intensificaba el beso, y lo que deseaba era que el la acariciara, así que le daban ganas de desatarlo.

-Oigan, ya se tardo Merlina…

-Lo bueno es que Justin no le gusta - rezongó Mia - y ya estoy aburrida, hay que buscarla, quiero irme…

Letizia entro y le jaloneo del hombro a Merlina, quien se puso muy roja y salio de inmediato de aquel lugar. Letizia, desde la puerta, lanzo un hechizo para que las cuerdas se desataran y salio corriendo, antes de que Justin la descubriera. El chico hizo todo lo posible por saber quien había sido… con poco éxito.

Así que medio atontado, se dirigió al comedor para la cena, mirando a todas las chicas a su alrededor, tratando de adivinar quien había sido. Por supuesto que se detuvo en Merlina, quien no pelaba a nadie, y tenia esa mirada altiva… que en el fondo estaba turbada por lo sucedido… si le había gustado besar a un chico de sangre muggle…

Mia consiguió lo que tanto anhelaba antes del fin de semana… una foto, pero no cualquier foto, una muy especial que le había comprado a unos niños de tercero, si, aquellos hartos de encontrar fajándose a Hermy y Malfoy en todos los salones, finalmente les habían tomado una foto secreta.

Y la foto no era vulgar y corriente, tenía buen ángulo, ambos estaban con ropa (que alivio, verdad niñas) y se besaban apasionadamente. Por supuesto que de inmediato comenzaron a sacar muchas copias…

Y al día siguiente, la fiesta comenzó… una despreocupada Hermione ya estaba lista en la sala común, esperando a sus amigos, cuando unas chicas de segundo entraron, la vieron, unas con burla, otras con recelo, y salieron corriendo. Al poco rato, otras de cuarto hicieron lo mismo, negaron con la cabeza y sin decir mas nada, se fueron. Pero el acabose fue cuando Lavender entro y se dirigió a ella muy molesta, Harry y Ron ya habían bajado.

-¿Qué pasa Lavender¿Por qué me miras así?

-¡Nunca lo creí de ti, Granger!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Se supone que nos ha hecho la vida imposible y ahora tu sales con tu chistecito¿Cómo nos hiciste esto?

-No te entiendo…

Pero la entrada de Parvati fue mas violenta.

-¿Cómo esta eso de que tu y Malfoy tienen una relación secreta?

Hermione se quedo muda… y pálida.

-¿Qué tontería dices, Parvati?

-¡Ninguna Weasley¡Es el colmo¿No que mucho odio¿No que mucho desprecio¿Cómo se pudieron burlar así de nosotros?

-¿Desde cuÁndo, Granger, desde cuÁndo?

-¡Están locas! - Protesto - Malfoy y yo no somos nada…

-¿¡Y por qué el señor dice que sí!?

Hermione quedo mas muda. ¿Cómo que ese inútil la estaba echando de cabeza al estilo: "Si lo sabe Dios que lo sepa el mundo"?

-Él miente - alcanzo a decir, con su cerebro desconectado y unas ganas locas de vomitar.

-¡Claro que miente! - gritó Ron.

-¡Nuestra Hermy jamás saldría con alguien tan nefasto!

-¡Perfecto! - Gruñó Lavender - ¿Y que me dices de esto¡Están por toda la escuela! - y le mostró una copia de la foto, en donde ambos estaban besándose y al pie de la foto, una inscripción que decía "Del odio al amor".

Hermione sintió que se desmayaba y Harry la sostuvo. Ron se puso verde al ver la foto.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?

-¿No lo ves Ron? Tú querida mejor amiga Hermione, besuqueándose con ese estúpido Slytherin bueno para nada…

-¡Hermy! - murmuraron los chicos.

-¡Eso es un fotomontaje! - Gritó Hermione - ¡No es verdad¿Cómo puedo tener algo con esa basura (ahora si es basura…) con ese inepto¡Se los juro que no tengo nada que ver con Él!

-Pues estas fotos circulan desde la mañana - protestó Lavender - y Malfoy ha dicho que sí a los que lo cuestionan, que Tú y Él andan, desde hace unos meses.

Hermione… vomito en la alfombra de la sala común.

Y mientras las chicas se retiraban asqueadas por el espectáculo de Hermione hacia la situación, sus amigos se miraba unos a otros muy sorprendidos. Y aunque recordaron algunas cosas escuchadas en la pijamada, no querían la verdad.

-¿Estás bien Hermy?

-¡NO¿Cómo quieren que este bien?

-Iré a investigar - dijo Harry - quédate aquí, por si las dudas.

-¡NO! Tengo que ver - dijo la chica y salió decidida de aquel lugar. Obvio que al salir, las miradas que le echaban no eran de flores, los Hufflepuff, los Ravenclaw y los chicos de su casa le miraban como si fuera la peste.

-¡Que bola de idiotas! - gruñó Ron - ¿acaso no se dan cuenta que es una mala broma de Malfoy?

Pero Harry contemplo la foto, y no parecía fotomontaje ni nada parecido. Y todo mundo cargaba la foto en sus manos y se la mostraba a Hermy con burla, la chica la que alcanzaba a quitar, la hacia pedazos.

Pero en medio del comedor, los Slytherin tenían a Malfoy rodeado y el solemnemente, explicaba a sus compañeros de su relación con Hermy y estos estaban ofendidos, al igual que el resto ¡Hermione Granger era premio anual por Dios santo¿cómo podría andar con alguien que presumía de sangre limpia?

-¡Explica esto Malfoy! – gruño Ron.

-¿Por qué andas fregando a Hermy?

-Yo no la ando molestando - dijo calmado – Ella y Yo andamos.

-UUUUUUUUHHHH - hubo un murmullo generalizado y los cuchicheos aumentaron.

-¡Mentira! –protestó Hermione - ¡Yo no ando con Él!

-Hermy, Mi Amor, es mejor que digamos la Verdad... no neguemos más lo que Sentimos¿no te parece?

-¿Tú hiciste esto? – le mostró las fotos confiscadas.

-Claro que no.

-¡No te creo!

-¡Pero chiquita!

-¡Ningún pero, Malfoy!. ¿¡Cómo puedes decir que Tú y Yo andamos!?. ¡Eso es mentira!

-Deja de quemar a nuestro Premio Anual - protestaron los otros Gryffindor.

-¡Vamos, Hermy, ya no tiene caso negarse! - Hermy miraba a todos con mucho espanto, y se repetía en silencio que negaría todo, costara lo que costara. Y por supuesto que los Slytherin miraban a Malfoy como apestado y ni decir de Pansy... que ya comenzaba a atar cabos (sí, tan tarada no era).

-¡No sigas mintiendo Tú, Malfoy!. ¡Antes de andar Contigo Preferiría salir con el Calamar Gigante!

-UUUUUUUUUHHHH - gimieron los chicos y algunos Profesores ya comenzaban a intrigarse con esa reunión tan peculiar y escandalosa. (A Harry esta frase se le hizo conocida).

-Vamos, Hermione, Tú y Yo andamos, es mejor que se enteren todos de una vez...

-¡Mentira!

-¿Por qué lo niegas¿Acaso no me quieres?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-UUUUUUUUHHHHH - gimieron nuevamente, intrigados, expectantes y curiosos.

-¡QUE MENTIROSA ERES, Hermione¡BIEN QUE DISFRUTABAS DE MIS BESOS Y DE MIS CARICIAS!

-UUUUUUUUHHHH - de parte mía.

-¡CALLATE, Malfoy!

-¡NO LO HARÉ HASTA QUE LO ACEPTES!

-¡NO TENGO QUE ACEPTAR ALGO QUE AÚN NO PASA NI PASARÁ!. (sólo falta que diga... "No lo he hecho ni lo volveré a hacer")

-¿Qué sucede? – entraron J.Lo, Nirvana, Mia y Merlina al comedor.

-Parece que Granger y Malfoy traen pleito...

-¡Oye tú, niño!. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Nirvana a un chicuelo.

-Casi nada, el Premio Anual, Hermione Granger, dizque tiene un Romance con Malfoy... y anda una foto de ellos – le alargó la foto a las chicas y J.Lo sólo le envió una mirada a Mia, quien reía ante el hecho.

-¡Esto fue obra tuya, Hilton!

-Nomás un tantito...Lety, Mary Mercy y Lee me ayudaron... ¡Ah! me olvidaba de Merly.

-¡Pero qué gran lío has armado, chica!

-Mejor esperemos a que se ponga más bueno – y salió del comedor, en donde Lee, Letizia y María Mercedes chocaban sus manos, la distribución de fotos había estado excelente...- sonrió Lee

-¡Súper!- gruñó, divertida, Lety

-¡Ya hay mega pleito!- exclamó, emocionada, Mary.

-¡En infinitum!- llegó Mia con tremenda sonrisota.

-¿Está lista tu garganta, Mia?

-Sí, en caso de que salgan. ¡De súper lujo todo esto!

-¡Este pleito está de **NTC**!

-¡Claro que sí...!

-¡No Te Compliques!

-¨-

**Nota de la Re-Publicadora:** Siento Mucho haberme demorado tanto en Publicar. TT Pero ahora ya estoy haciendo la separación de Capítulos. Así que el Capítulo 11, Romeo Contra Julieta¡se viene muy pronto! n.n ¡Saludos!


End file.
